


PWP Round Robin

by EAS1928, RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Smut, smut and more smut.





	1. I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start our little smut round robin. The ball is now in your court RacingHeart.

Enough was enough, he’d called her several times and every time Huma answered the phone. He liked Huma ok, but he wanted to talk to his wife not her. He drummed his fingers on his desk and blew out a breath. Bill looked at his watch, he knew it was nearly three in the morning in Norway. He cracked his neck and pushed away from the desk. Bill snatched his cell from the desk and decided to go upstairs to his bedroom. His cold, lonely bedroom. When he reached the bedroom, he threw his phone on the bed, stripping his shirt and pants off as he walked towards the bathroom. By the time, he reached the bathroom he was naked. He turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up before stepping in. He used a sponge, squeezing body wash onto it and swiping down his body. The sponge brushed across his cock, causing it to jump slightly. His mind immediately went to the last time he and Hillary made love. His penis began to harden as he thought about her curvy naked body, how she laid on the bed, legs slightly open, folds glistening.

He sighed, and sat the sponge down before grabbing his now rock hard member. He closed his eyes as he let thoughts of making love to Hillary play in his mind. Bill turned so that his back was to the wall, leaning against it as he stroked himself. He felt himself nearing completion. Suddenly he felt a whoosh of cold air hit him, but he was too enthralled by his impending release. Bill nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt another hand on him. His eyes opened and there she was on her knees wearing nothing but a smile. He blinked a few times thinking he was hallucinating. Hillary stroked up and down his length before opening her mouth and slowly sinking down onto him. She took him completely in her mouth as she sucked him steadily and firmly. She grabbed his hips as he pumped in her mouth. Bill’s fingers threaded through her long silky tresses.

“Baby I am not going to last long. Fuck I’m cumming” he erupted in her mouth. Hillary greedily swallowed all his cum. She slowly let him slide from her mouth, making sure to suck the last of the cum for his tip. She stood, a drop of his essence still on her lips. He leaned in and licked it off before kissing her. His tongue sliding into her mouth as he grabbed her ass and pulled her close. She wasn’t shocked to feel him starting to harden against her again. Bill turned the water off and opened the shower. He grabbed her legs and hoisted her up, Hillary wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the counter, slowly letting her slide onto it. He had a lot of questions about what she was doing home, but he didn’t exactly want to talk right now. He ran his fingers up and down her damp body. He pinched her nipples before taking one into his mouth. He nipped, pulling it with his teeth. Hillary threw her head back in ecstasy. His hand slipped between her legs. A long finger ran up and down her folds teasing her until he felt her wetness coating him. Bill slid his drenched finger into her opening, screwing it in and out of her. He removed the wet finger and coated her tight bud with it. Bill slide two fingers back into her and then pressed his thumb against her rosebud which opened slightly for him, the large tip of his thumb moving into her hot canal.

Hillary grabbed his wet hair as she began to ride his fingers. He continued to lap at her nipples, he opened his mouth wide and took a mouthful of her mound sucking as his tongue circled her areola. Bill let her breast leave his mouth as he kissed down her body. He slipped his fingers from her, licking her from top to bottom. His tongue played over ass before moving back to her pussy. He laved her clit with his tongue. He pulled her lips back, he stiffened his tongue and dabbed at her clit.

“Billy I am so close. Eat my pussy baby so very close!” Hillary placed her legs over his shoulder, her heels pressing into his back.  Her legs closed tightly around his head as she began to ride his face, the pleasure nearly too much for her to take. She closed her eyes tightly as the spine shattering orgasm erupted in every nerve ending.


	2. Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the SoS timeline for them. A little plot here just to set the scene.

Too Far

 

Award ceremonies were usually fun. Depending on the guests of the evening. There was usually at least one person that was enthralling enough to strike up real conversation with. Bill’s eyes kept falling on her, his concentration heavily distracted as he tried to swallow down his anger and focus on the group of people in front of him. 

But then he heard her laughter from across the room and his nostrils immediately flared. He stopped talking mid-sentence and looked across the room in the direction of her voice. Hillary was leaning into him, talking intimately, and his hand had moved from the small of her back to settle on her hip. 

Bill quickly excused himself from the circle and made his way over to them in a few quick strides. He cleared his throat rather loudly and Hillary and her guest looked up from their conversation. 

“Mr. President.” Bruce smiled. “I hope you don’t mind me stealing your wife away.”

Bill bit back an unkind remark. His eyes locked with hers. “Not in the least.” he smiled. “We should really be going though, security is waiting, Hillary.” he grabbed her by the hand. “Congratulations again, Mr. Springsteen.”

His grip on her hand tightened as they made it through the rooms and out to the backdoor where their car was waiting. “Bill?” she huffed. “What the hell?”

“We’re going home!”

She pulled her hand out of his. “What the hell is going on with you?”

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her toward the car. “Me?” he asked. “I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“And I have?”

An agent opened the backdoor and he practically pushed her into the backseat of the limo. When the door was full closed behind him she let him have it. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you tonight, but I certainly don’t appreciate being pulled out of my own event.”

“I don’t appreciate my wife hanging all over some celebrity.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” she practically yelled at him. “That’s what this is about?”

“So you admit it?”

“Admit what?”

“That you were falling all over him.”

Hillary rolled her eyes. “We were talking, Bill.”

He just shook his head. “Must have been some conversation.”

Her temper soared. But she held her breath, trying to keep it at bay. If this was the game he wanted to play she sure wasn’t going to be a part of it.

“So that’s it, huh?” he asked. “The silent treatment?”

Hillary said nothing, just watched the scenery out of the tinted windows. When they arrived at her D.C home she made her way inside and directly up to the bedroom. He was only a few steps behind her, catching the door as she tried and failed to slam it in his face. 

“I’m not finished talking to you!”

“Well, too bad because I’m finished engaging you in this ridiculous bullshit.”

“You would be just as mad if the situation was reversed.” he told her. “You know it and I know it.”

Hillary threw her hands up in mock defeat. “Okay, Bill, you win.”

“Don’t patronize me, Hillary Rodham.”

“I’m not patronizing you.” she replied. “You acting like you caught me fucking him the hall bathroom.”

Bill’s jaw clenched. “Only because I stopped it before it got that far.”

Hillary’s eyes widened and she took several steps back from him. One, because she felt burnt by his accusations and two, because she was afraid she was going to slap him. “You’re being an unreasonable asshole tonight, President Clinton.”

“And you Madam Secretary…”

“Don’t you dare!” she warned him. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence!”

His eyes had caught the fire in hers. She was beyond angry. His temper had gotten the better of him, but it was still no match for hers. “I didn’t like him touching you.”  
“You’re making something out of nothing.”

His hand settled on her hips, gripping them tightly in his strong hands. “I didn’t look like nothing to me.” his fingers continued to dig into her covered flesh. 

“Ouch!” she cried out slightly. “You’re hurting me, Bill!”

“I’m sorry, baby.” he apologized. “I’m so sorry.” he whispered. “Let me make it up to you.” he reached around her, fingers searching for the zipper on her gown. “I’ll make it better, I promise.”

She shimmied away from him. “I don’t want you to make it up to me.” she practically yelled. “I want you to get away from me.”

As she tried to walk around him he grabbed her, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her backside against him. “Please.” he whispered against her neck. “I’m so sorry, I love you so much. I want you so much.”

“Bill, you can’t act like this.”

His fingers pulled the zipper of her dress down and roughly pushed it off her body. “I can’t help it, I get jealous.”

“That’s no excuse.”

His hands covered her bare breasts, pulling her tightly against him. His lips caressed her neck. “His hands on you sparked something in me.”

Hillary scoffed. “Your ability to be a dick?”

“I’m sorry, baby.” he murmured against her skin. “How many times do I have to say it?”

She pushed his hands off her. “Don’t touch me.” she stepped out of her gown and picked it up off the floor. “I’ve had quite enough of you this evening.”

He reached out for her hand, his fingers settling over her wedding rings. “Come on, darlin’.”

“That isn’t a magic word, Bill.” she placed the dress on the back of the chair. “You just can’t darlin’ me right into bed.”

“Let me show you how sorry I am.”

Hillary exhaled heavily. She reached for his bow tie, pulling him to her. “Sorry, huh?” she undid the tie and dropped it to the floor. Her hands ripped at his shirt, buttons flying in the process and hastily pushed it down his arms. Two could play this game. 

She stripped him down the rest of the way, his fingers twisting in her silky blonde hair as she knelt before him to shed him of pants and shoes. He pulled her closer to his strained arousal, but she rose back up to full height. “Get on the bed.” 

“What?”

“Get on the bed.”

Bill did as he was told. And Hillary disappeared into walk-in closet. A few moments later she reappeared completely naked and with two black neck ties.

“What are you doing?

She climbed onto the bed, overtop of him. His hardened cock rubbing against her inner thigh as she reached for his hand. She tied the fine silk around his wrist and then leaned over him tying him to the headboard. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

She reached for the opposite hand and did the exact same thing. He tried to nip at her breast, but she pulled away from him. 

“This hardly seems fair.”

Hillary laughed. “Oh, Bill, we’re so past the point of fair.” she relaxed back against his thighs, watching as his cock twitched in anticipation. “Besides you brought this on yourself.”

“Okay, I’ve learned my lesson.” he pleaded. “Now please, please, untie me.”

“Not a chance.” Her hands wrapped around him, steadying him as ever so slowly she sank down onto him, letting him fill her body inch by inch. And when she was completely filled she threw her head back and let out a satisfied moan. “So good.”

Bill writhed under her. “Baby…”

“Don’t move.” she instructed him. “Just stay still.”

“I can’t.”

She started to raise up and off him. “No, no, no.” he protested. “I’ll stay still. I will. I promise.”

She sank back down on him. The sensation of being filled again and again brought a new wave of pleasure flooding into her veins. The rocking of her hips increased. Letting him slide almost completely out of her before slamming back down. God, he felt so good. So incredibly good. This is exactly what her body needed. 

“Oh, fuck!” he moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows, trying to keep his body from moving against hers. “This is beyond cruel, Hillary.”

Hillary ignored him, continued to move in a slow, satisfying pace. Every roll of her hips stimulated her swollen clit sending shockwaves throughout her body. The combined pleasure of that and his hard, thick, cock inside of her was almost too much. Movements became harder, more deliberate. She threw her head back as she rode him, exposing the column of her porcelain neck, hands sliding over her own breasts, pulling hard, dusky nipples between her fingertips. 

Moans and whimpers poured from her lips, long silky blonde tresses in disarray. A burning sensation in her thighs moved to her hips and then to her core. She lifted and ground her body against his, once, twice, thrice, screaming out as she came around his still throbbing cock. 

“Fuck.” she panted. 

His hips bucked against hers and in response she completely pulled away, her body releasing his as she fell onto her back beside him. “Hillary, help me out here.”

Her eyes traveled down to his arousal, hard, thick, and wet from being buried so deep inside of her. “I feel wonderful. Completely sated.”

“But I’m so hard.”

“I know.” she smiled. “And you felt so good inside of me.”

“Please?” he was practically begging. “Please, Hillary.”

“Maybe next time you’ll be a good boy.”

-Finished


	3. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets revenge

He was still sore about her leaving him hanging and he was plotting his revenge. He’d barely spoken to her the next day and she thought it was hilarious. They had another dinner tonight and he would put his plan into motion. Bill walked into their closet and saw Hillary’s clothes laid out for the night. He noticed the lacy underwear that she was planning to wear and he grabbed them quickly stuffing them into his pocket. Bill laid a nearly matching pair in their place and walked out of the closet.

<><><><><><> 

Bill remained cool towards her as they sat at dinner. She tried to make small talk with him, but all she got was one word answers. Hillary eventually walked away from him to mingle. She was talking to the ambassador for Norway when she felt a vibrating sensation. She tripped over her words as she fought against a moan. Her eyes were wide and she looked around confused. As quickly as the feeling came over her it stopped. Hillary furrowed her brow thinking maybe she was imagining things. She moved onto the next conversation.

“I’m also concerned!” her voice went up an octave when she felt the tingly sensation against her clit. She was pretty certain her panties were vibrating.

“You ok Secretary Clinton?” her eyes blinked and she had to fight against squirming.

“Yes” she hissed out. Hillary pressed her legs together tighter and that was the wrong thing. Her knees nearly buckled when the pleasure shot through her clit. She looked around for Bill. He was engrossed in a conversation with a diplomat from France. He looked normal enough, but she wasn’t so sure. She kept her eyes on him and suddenly the sensation ceased. His hands were visible and he appeared to be paying attention to his conversation.

He noticed she was looking at him. He feigned complete interest in his conversation. He was both turned on and amused by her flushed skin and confused face. His eyes secretly followed her and he knew she was headed for the bathroom, but the M.C. helped his cause and informed them that the ceremony would start shortly and for everyone to return to their seats. Bill turned away momentarily and then he returned to their seats.

“You ok?” he asked, his face a mask of concern. She thought by now that she’d lost her mind.

“Yes” she folded her lips in, eyebrows raised, eyes wide. She was worried about if she were having a stroke of some sort. Hillary tried to focus on the ceremony, but her mind was on her panties. She realized it had been at least twenty minutes since she felt anything. She decided to relax, maybe it was some type of stress reaction.

She reached forward to grab a bread stick, Hillary was bringing the breadstick to her mouth when she felt the jolt of pleasure hit her. She smashed her hand down onto the table, reducing the breadstick to dust. Bill jumped and looked over at his wife, her jaw slick, eyes glassy. Her hands gripping the table, vein sticking out the side of her neck as she struggled not to cry out. Bill had to fight to keep the smirk off his face.

“Hillary” he leaned over to her. “You ok?” She turned to him her eyes glassy, face completely red now.

“No” she said harshly and louder than she intended. “I need to leave” he shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” before she could answer the sensation stopped. Hillary sagged back into her seat.  Hillary felt like there was a waterfall between her legs. The slippery heat making its way down her leg. She looked around trying to judge when she would be able to excuse herself to go to the restroom.

Bill kept an eye on her. He knew she was on edge. The dinner and ceremony ended, before they could leave they’d have to schmooze more. Bill worked one side of the room while she worked another. He tracked her movement. He could tell she started to relax again.

She’d tried several times to get to the bathroom and every time her efforts were foiled by someone wanting to speak with her. Hillary was having another deep conversation when the vibration shot through her core, stronger than ever before. Her knees buckled and she groaned.  
  
Secretary Clinton” the aide said alarmed. He grabbed her making sure she didn’t fall. Hillary stood on trembling legs. She looked around the room and made eye contact with Bill. Suddenly she saw him hold something up, she squinted and noticed it was a small black remote. Her eyes widened, she excused herself, her voice shaking and she slowly made her way to her husband. Before she could reach him he turned the vibrations up and Hillary had to grab a table to steady herself. He saw her approaching and excused himself.

Hillary knew she was on the verge of an orgasm in the middle of a State Dinner. She had to get that remote from him or the panties off she didn’t care which. Hillary made her way the same way he’d gone, legs wobbly, breath coming out in puffs. Her skin burned with desire. Hillary pushed her way into the private bathroom, she yelped when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and faced the amused face of her husband.

“You bastard” she pushed his shoulder. “Give me that remote” she grabbed at him, but he stayed just out of her reach.

“Revenge is a dish best served with vibrating panties” her nose flared.

“William I’m warning you” he stepped closer to her.

“Warning me about what Hillary” his voice low. The vibrations had turned off, but his voice sent its own directly to her throbbing clit. She took a step back and he took a step forward. They did that dance until her backside crashed into the vanity.

“Leave me alone Bill” she said knowing it was a futile request. His hand snaked out and pulled her flush against his body.

“You don’t really want that now do you Hill?” he pushed his hard cock against her center. She feebly nodded. He gave her a lopsided grin. Bill pulled her leg up, his finger played with the leg band of her panties. She pressed against him desperate for more contact. He pushed the dress up, he slid his finger underneath the leg band of her underwear, sliding it up and down her slick sex. She bucked against him, moaning loudly.

“Please Bill.”

“Please Bill what?” Hillary grabbed at his crotch. He maneuvered out of her grasp. “What do you want?” He dipped his finger into her as his thumb pressed against her clit.

“Cock, please I need” she said incoherently. He allowed her to pull him closer by the waistband of his pants. She quickly unfastened them and pulled his hardness out. Hillary jerked him and Bill moaned against her mouth. He removed his fingers from her, he pulled her panties to the side. Hillary brought him to her heat and he slowly sunk into her. She gripped him tightly. She wrapped both legs around him as he pushed her against the wall. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he pistoned into her soaking wet pussy. “Fuck me yes yes Bill your dick so good oh fuck!” she shrieked.

He loved how loud she could be but he didn’t want anyone to hear them. Her legs tightened around him, Bill reached between them and flicked her slippery hard nub and Hillary threw her head back a loud sob of what he thought was his name erupted from her throat. He pushed into her two more times before he stilled, grunting as he spilled himself inside his wife.

Hillary unwound her legs from around him and slid to the floor. She pressed her back to the wall, her breathing ragged. Bill leaned over her trying to catch his breath.

“Give me the remote Bill” she said softly. He just smiled before moving away from her and rearranging his clothes.

“I’ll see you inside Hillary” he left her in the bathroom. She thought about removing the panties, but then decided not to she was interested in what other fun they could get into tonight.


	4. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening out has disastrous consequences for Bill.

Dirty

 

Her temper had soared. Skyrocketed actually. A bubbling volcano ready to explode as soon as she was in the privacy of her own home. Secret Service be damned. Her coat was flung across the hall bench, her heels dropping heavily to the floor. 

Bill was two steps behind her, slamming the door closed behind them. The entire evening had devolved into a messy, heated battle. One that he knew he was going to pay for before the night ended. 

Hillary stalked into the living room and over to the dry bar. She needed something to help calm her down. And liquor was the closest thing in her reach. A copious amount was poured into a tumbler and she lifted it to her lips, indulging in the aged scotch. Her eyes closing as the smooth liquid burned the back of her throat. 

“You really think you should have anymore?”

Another gulp down. “I think I’m an adult and I can have as many drinks as I want.”

“Look, I know that things got a little out of hand.”

“A little?” she scoffed. “You were a complete and utter idiot.”

His cheeks reddened. Oh, how he hated being berated my her. Hated how she could diminish his existence with the mere utterance of a few words. Her tongue vicious, her words sharp enough to make him bleed. “I really didn’t mean anything by it.”

Her eyes widened, her eyebrows shot up. “You think my popularity is resting solely on your shoulders? You think you’re the be all and end all? That I would be nothing politically if it weren’t for you?”

“Do not put words in my mouth.” he warned her. 

“I don’t need to.” she took another drink. “You’re more than capable of putting them there all by yourself.”

“It wasn’t like that and you know it, Hillary.”

She slammed the glass back down on the bar and refilled it. The sloshing sound of the liquid the only audible thing in the room. “Why can’t you just ever let me have anything?” she asked. “Why do you always have to be involved?”

“I thought you wanted me by your side?”

“Silently.” she drank down half the contents of the glass. “I am completely capable to coming to my own conclusions.”

“I never said that you weren’t.”

“Ha!” she flipped long, blonde tresses back over her shoulder. “Can’t even admit when you fuck up anymore.”

“What do you want me to say, huh?” he asked. “That I’m sorry? That I overstepped? That I should have kept my mouth shut?”

“Yes, yes, and yes.” she replied. 

Bill shook his head. “You’re being unreasonable, Hillary.”

“I’m being honest.”

“You’ve had too much to drink.” he told her. “Let’s just call it a night.”

“I’ve not had too much to drink.” she finished her liquor, slamming the glass down on the table. 

“I’m going to bed.” he turned to leave the room. “I think we need some space.”

Hillary shook her head. “No.” she told him. “I’m not done. Come back here.”

“I’m not going to stand here and be treated like this.”

“Would you prefer to sit?”

He just shook his head, his anger rising in his chest. “Hillary.” It was a warning tone. “Don’t do this. It’s going to end badly. We both know that it is.”

“Come here.” her voice was low and laced with anger. “Do not make me ask again.”

Bill took a deep breath and exhaled, making his way across the room to her. Sometimes it was better to conceded. “I’m sorry, okay?” he breathed out. “I’m sorry.”

“Not good enough.”

“What do you want me to do?” he asked. “Plead and grovel? Get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?”

Her eyebrow arched. “Now there’s an idea.”

“You’re kidding me!”

“Actually, I’m not.” she replied. “On your knees, President Clinton.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” her voice roared. “On your knees.”

Hillary watched as Bill slowly sank down before her, her eyes burning into his. “Lick me.” her voice was raspy and deep.   
Even though he was extremely angry at her a jolt of electricity shot through his body. Blood rushed, desire pooling south. Keeping eye contact his slid his hands up her skirt, searching for the lace of her panties. What he was met with, however, was bare skin. He was about to question her when her eyebrow shot up and he knew better than to open his mouth. 

“Lick me.” she said, again. “Put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Bill took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. His hands slid up and under her skirt, one hand gripping her bottom, the other hand spreading her thighs. His warm breath sailed over her sex and she shuddered slightly. Wasting no time and doing exactly as he was told, his tongue ran the length of her. Starting at her sopping entrance and sliding all the way up to her swollen clit, taking the wetness with him. 

Hillary’s hands threaded in his hair. “That’s it.” she moaned softly. “Just like that.”

He repeated his action applying more pressure than before. He brought her leg up over his shoulder, spreading her wider before him. Her hips pushed forward into his face. “More.” she demanded. “Faster.”

His tongue increased its speed, pressing harder into her with every delicious lick. Her hands gripped his hair tighter. “Goddamn that feels so good.” 

Bill fought to stifle a moan, she was driving him absolutely mad. 

“Suck.” she demanded. “Suck my clit.”

Warm, thick, wet tongue swirled around her clit, pulling it into his mouth and sucking ever so lightly on the hardened bud. He could feel the wetness practically pouring from her body, seeping down his chin and coating the inside of her thighs. 

“Fuucckkkk.” she moaned loudly. “Don’t stop, baby.”

Both hands cupped her round ass, pulling her even tighter against the sinful movements of his mouth. The harder he sucked on her clit the more restless she became. Her breathing surged in uneven spurts. 

The flat of his tongue ran over her, the tip teasing the swollen bud before sucking it back inside his mouth. Her hands tightened in his hair, guiding his mouth against her. “Keep going. Just like that.” she whimpered, hips writhing. “You’re going to make me come so hard.”

He did just as he was told. Struggling to fight the unbearable tightness in his pants, his cock strained painfully against his trousers.

“Put your fingers inside me.” she told him. “But don’t stop sucking my clit.”

Two fingers pushed into wet heat, her body greedily swallowing them inside of her. “I’m so close, Bill.” she rasped. “Massage my g-spot.” His fingers curled inward, hitting the small area and pushing down forcefully as his lips sucked around her. She threw her head back, screaming his name again and again. One last thrust of her hips sent her flying off the edge, spiraling down into depths of pleasure she had almost forgotten existed. 

He continued to lick and suck as she came down from her high, her legs wobbly, her breathing heaving. He held tightly to her as she steadied herself until her hands on his shoulders pushed him away. His eyes looked up to meet hers, completely fogged over by sated lust. 

Slowly he rose to full height and she reached for his hand, drawing wet fingers into her mouth, sucking lazily. She slowly released them. “That was just what I needed.”

“What about my needs?”

A well-defined eyebrow arched, daringly. “Take care of them yourself.”

As she turned to walk away Bill grabbed her by the arm. “Not so fast, baby.” he told her. “We’re not done here.”

 

tbc…


	5. Wicked Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummm yeah.........

He was mad she was sure of it. She searched her mind trying to figure out what she’d done and then it came blaring back to the forefront. She groaned internally knowing that this would not go over well. She was sure when they finally got home he’d blow. Hillary could tell from the click of his jaw and the way he gripped the arm rest of his seat that he was barely containing his anger. She decided to try to smooth things over while they were in the company of their agents. It wasn’t that she was afraid of him, but she’d certainly like to diffuse the situation before they got home. She just wanted to go to bed, it had been a long day.

“Bill” she reached over and softly touched his hand. He didn’t react and continued to stare out of the window. “Sweetie are you ok?” again silence. She sighed. “Are you angry with me?” He didn’t speak, his head turned slowly her way, he looked at her with a glare. “Bill, you know that I would never…” he held his hand up, effectively silencing her before turning back to the window.

<><><><><><> 

Bill walked into the house leaving Hillary in the van. She took a deep breath before she followed him inside. Hillary walked upstairs to their bedroom and found him in their closet undressing. She stared at him willing him to just talk to her, even if it led to an argument.

“Can you just let me have it please” he stopped his movements and stared at her.

“I have nothing to say to you Hillary” he resumed removing his clothes. She looked over her husband’s long lean body and felt herself becoming hot. Hillary dropped her head and bit her bottom lip. He saw her out the corner of his eye and he knew what she was thinking. She sauntered over to him and placed her hand on his chest, slowly running a finger down. He grabbed her hand and removed it from his body before walking around her and out of the closet. She decided to change tactics. She stripped down to her underwear. When she entered the bedroom, he was sitting on top of the cover, nose buried in a book. Hillary climbed onto the bed and straddled him, grabbing the book from his hands, placing it on the nightstand. She removed his glasses and placed them on top of the book. Bill grabbed her hips, she thought she’d gotten through to him, but he just lifted her off him and placed her on the bed. He slid out of bed and headed for the door.

“You seriously aren’t going to talk to me?” he turned abruptly.

“You want to talk Hillary, let’s talk. I don’t appreciate you making a damn fool of me! You think I didn’t see you and Joe all cozied up and giggling” he stated snidely.

“We’re just friends Bill.”

“Let me go find myself a female friend and get cozy with her!”

“It’s not the same and you know it” she didn’t want to argue.

“Kiss my ass Hillary” she hopped out of the bed and walked behind him, dropping to her knees. “What the fuck are you doing?” he asked looking over his shoulder.

“Kissing your ass” she stated as she began to pull his boxers down. He immediately felt himself harden. Hillary grabbed his hips and kissed each of his cheeks. Her hand snaking around his body and taking ahold of his cock, stroking him from base to tip and back again. She removed her hand from his cock and slowly slide it around to his ass. Hillary pulled his cheeks apart and slipped her tongue in between, pushing at his tight sphincter. He drew in a breath, she knew he enjoyed this type of attention. She withdrew from him, kissing her way up his body. She ran her fingers through his hair, her left hand once again moving around his body, gripping him and jerking. She kissed his shoulder blades. “Don’t be mad at me William, please” she stated in between kisses.

Bill disengaged from her and walked back over to the bed, climbing in. He laid on his back, his erection standing proud. He began to stroke himself and she was having none. Hillary quickly moved back to the bed and removed his hands from his cock. “Let me” she bent and took him into her mouth, her tongue licking the underside of his length. She reached over into the night stand and grabbed the tube of lube. Hillary sat up his dick leaving her mouth with a pop. She opened the tube of lube and placed it against his ass. He watched her with hooded eyes.

Hillary squeezed a bit of the cold liquid onto him causing him to suck in a breath. She threw the tube on the bed and bent taking him back into her mouth. His hips bucked when she slid her finger into his ass, immediately finding the little acorn nub with her finger. She put pressure on it, rubbing slowly. Bill dropped his head onto the pillow the pleasure nearly too much. Hillary used her other hand to pull gently on his sac, he thought he was going to die from the overload of pleasure. He grabbed her head and guided her up and down his shaft. She felt him clenching around her finger, his hips thrusting and she knew he was getting closer.

“Suck that cock Hills. Damn so good” suddenly a thought struck him. “Stop” he commanded. She let his hardness slide from her mouth. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him.

“What’s wrong?” his chest heaved and she knew he was close to finding relief.

“Take off your underwear” she quickly removed her bra and panties. “Get on your knees” her pupils dilated, a blush rose across her porcelain skin. She scrambled onto her knees.  Bill positioned himself behind her. He looked down at her luscious ass. His hand smoothed over the expanse of the creamy soft skin. He suddenly raised it and came back down with a force that caused her to yelp. The skin quickly turning into a red outline of his hand. “Are you going to let another man touch you again?” She dropped her head onto the bed. “Answer me” his hand came down again.

“I didn’t do anything…” before she could finish her statement he spanked her again. She bit her lip to stop the moan that wanted to come out.

“I will ask you one more time are you going to let another man touch you again?” she was silent. He reached forward and grabbed her hair pulling her head back. “Hillary I am not playing with you” she shook her head no. “Say it” he stated forcefully.

“I won’t let another man touch me again” he released her hair. He looked down at her glistening folds, running his cock up and down her sex. Hillary pushed back against him.

“Don’t move” he commanded and her motions stilled. He slapped his cock against her ass. Bill reached over and grabbed the tube of lube from the bed. He squeezed it onto her and then rubbed lube up and down his length. He pulled her cheeks apart and positioned himself against her ass. She stilled herself for the intrusion. It had been awhile since they’d had anal sex. He began to push into her ass, the hot throbbing heat of his cock in contrast with the cold lube sent shivers through her body. She thrust back against him. He gripped her hips tightly. “What part of don’t move don’t you understand?” she stopped moving.

Bill gripped her hips and began to slowly pull his cock out of her and forcefully push it back in. Soon he’d set a steady rhythm, his fingers dug into her hips. He felt himself getting close. Bill placed his hand on her back, pushing her top half down onto the bed. His hips slapped against hers. “Fuck your damn ass so tight. I’m going to cum so good” his thrust started to become uncoordinated as he came closer to his release. Bill slowed his movements down pushing into her and holding and then slowly withdrawing. He moved his hips in a circular motion. His balls tightened and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. He pushed into her tightness using her back for leverage as he forcefully moved against her. His movements hitched and a strangled grunt tore from his throat. His hot cum erupting from him in spurt after spurt. Bill collapsed against her back, his brow drenched in sweat. He pulled from her body and turned onto his back, his chest heaving. Hillary turned over and stared at him.

“Bill what about me?” he placed his arms behind his head and stared at her.

“Go let Joe get you off” her mouth fail open, unbelieving that he was still angry with her. She poked out her bottom lip and straddled his waist.

“Please I’m so wet” she drug her wet pussy across his chest. He gripped her thighs and pushed her back.

“I’m tired” he began to turn over and she had to scramble off him. He pulled the comforter over his body. She stared at him unbelieving he’d left her hanging. Hillary continued to look at him, thinking he was just joking, but when she heard the soft snoring she knew he wasn’t. She jumped out of bed heading for the bathroom and a cold shower, leaving a string of expletives in her wake.


	6. Still Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Dirty...

Still Dirty

 

As she turned to walk away Bill grabbed her by the arm. “Not so fast, baby.” he told her. “We’re not done here.”

Hillary twisted out of his grasp. “I’m tired.” she told him. “I think I’ll head to bed.”

He grabbed at her again, pulling her back to him. “Not yet.” he said through gritted teeth. “I’m not done with you.”

Daggers flew out of her eyes. “I’m not your property, Bill.”

“Fair is fair.” his opposite hand reached for the buttons down her blouse, but she pulled away from him. “Come here.” His hands tore at either side of her shirt, pearl buttons flying everywhere. Smooth, porcelain skin was exposed, breasts spilling out of the top of a purple bra. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

His lips were immediately on her. Skimming over the expanse of her neck, down to her clavicle. “I’m claiming what’s mine, baby.”

Her hands on his chest pushed him away. “No.”

“No?” his hand wrapped around her wrist pulled her back to him. His fingers traveled over the swell of her breast, his hand sliding inside her bra giving firm flesh a rough squeeze. Her nipple was hard under his palm. “Your body is saying yes.”

“I just orgasmed the effects are lingering.”

“If you say so.” both hands skimmed down her sides, dipping in at the waist and then settling heavily on the curve of her hips. He bit his lip at the feel of her silky skin under his hands. “Mmm.” he half sighed, half moaned. “So sexy.”

She pulled away from him, pulling her blouse back together. “I’m going to bed.” 

He watched as she retreated toward the stairs and he simply followed her. She would never kick him out of their bedroom. Hillary was heading for the closet when he caught her, spinning her around on her heel. “Come on, baby.” he whispered. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

“That’s what I was attempting to do.” she told him. “And I don’t need your help.”

His lips grazed her neck and she fought to stifle the moans that threatened to escape as his warm mouth opened against pale flesh. The tip of his tongue caressing patterns with every stroke. Bill worked quickly, discarding her open blouse and her skirt to the floor followed by her bra as he assaulted her with his mouth.

Hillary worked up the courage to pull completely from him, heading across the room and toward the bed. Mistake on her part. Bill caught her, arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her back against him. “I want you so much.” his breath was hot in her ear. “You’re killing me here.”

“That’s not really my problem, Bill.”

He spun her around to face him. “Here, look.” he untucked his shirt and then went for the buckle of his belt. The button and zipper were hastily opened. He groaned as he freed his hard cock from his pants. “This is what you do to me.”

She couldn’t stop her pink tongue from darting out to wet her lips. It was something she always did in anticipation. Especially in anticipation to pleasure. She swallowed hard and raised her eyes to meet his. Struggled to find her voice. “I’m sure you can figure something out.” Hillary slid onto the bed, under the covers and reached for the book on the nightstand. 

Bill stripped himself of his clothes as he watched her try and fail to concentrate on the words in front of her face. “Give it up, baby.” And for a moment she wasn’t sure if he was referring to the book or her body.

“Just go to sleep.”

The book was snatched out of her hand and flung into a nearby chair. He ripped the blankets off the bed and his hands were on her, pulling her down further into the bed until she was lying flat. He covered her body with his, trailing kisses from her jawline to valley between her breasts, his arousal rubbing against her thigh.

His hand caressed its way down her body, gliding over her stomach and down further, his fingers attempting to find their way between silky thighs. Her hand quickly caught his. “I’m really not in the mood.”

“Something tells me that’s not quite true.”

“Your arrogance knows no bounds tonight, does it?”

“About as much as yours does.” He kissed his way back up to her neck, gently sucking on the soft skin right below her ear. The little spot that would involuntarily make her hips buck. And this time was no different. He dragged his lips up to her ear his breath warm his words even hotter. “Open your legs.” 

“Bill.” she warned. 

“Hillary.” he countered. “I know you’re wet for me.” he drew her bare earlobe into his mouth and then slowly released it. “Let me fuck you.”

“I’ve had enough fucking for one evening.”

He decided to change tactics. He moved off her and onto his knees. His strong hands on her hips roughly flipped her over onto her stomach. “There’s more than one way to skin a cat.”

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop her bubbling laughter. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Having my way with my wife.” 

His peppered kisses down her back and then tongued his way back up her spine. She moaned softly when his teeth nipped at the nape of her neck. His entire body covered hers, his arousal rubbing against her ample bottom. 

“Come on, Hillary.” his voice soft and dripping with seduction. “Open your legs for me. Please.”

She exhaled a soft moan and shifted slightly beneath him. 

Bill sat back, his hands pulling on her hips. “On your knees.” She complied and raised up on her knees. His hands roughly covered her breasts, kneading them in his hands, pulling the nipples into hard peaks. Purrs practically falling from her lips. 

He pushed her forward with his weight until she was on all fours before him. His fingers brushed over her slick sex, her entrance swollen in anticipation, her clit hard against his fingers. “Goddamn.” he exhaled. “You do needing a good fucking.”

Her arousal was reaching new heights, wetness trickling down her thighs. Her hips pushed back against him. “Please, Bill.”

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me.”

“Fuck me?”

“Please.” she begged. “Please, please fuck me.”

The tip of his hard cock pressed against her, wet heat threatening to claim every rigid inch of him. Not being able to withstand the thought any longer his hips thrust forward roughly until he was buried deep inside of her. His movement caught her off guard and she fought not to collapse beneath him. 

His strong hands gripped her hips and he immediately started moving, not giving her any time to adjust to the fullness or the sensation. He pulled almost completely out before slamming back inside, watching as her body easily accepted his throbbing cock. 

“You’re so damn wet.” his fingers dug deeper into her pale flesh. “This is what I needed. Mmm.” he groaned, closing his eyes at the sensation. “Feels so good around me.” Finally, finally, her hips began to meet his. Hard thrusts meeting his deliciously in the middle. “That’s it, that’s my girl.”

His thrusts became more erratic, roughly pounding in and out of her again and again reducing her to a moaning, sobbing, mess. His left hand slid into her hair, fingers caressing her scalp before his fist closed around long silky blonde tresses and tugged back. “Like that, baby?”

Hillary could barely form a coherent thought, much less speak. She pushed her hips back against his, whimpering as he pulled her hair even harder. His thrusting never ceasing. She wasn’t going to last, the relentless pounding against her g-spot and the way his tight balls smacked against her clit was sending her over the edge. 

“Don’t stop!” she was now screaming, toeing the fine line between pain and pleasure. All her senses on complete overload. She became tighter around him and he never slowed his pace, fucking her through her orgasm, her inner walls almost desperately fluttering around his thrusting cock. His arm around her waist to kept her upright when she came crashing down from her incredible high. 

“Bill, please.” she whimpered. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

He continued to slam into her pliant body, his balls were already so tight and the only thing he wanted to do was explode inside of her. He released the grip on her hair and pushed her lower body down against the bed, reaching over her to grip the headboard. With a few final rough thrusts, he stilled, his cock jerking as he came, hot and thick, inside of her. 

Bill collapsed against her, their bodies slick with sweat, sinking her down into the mattress. “You okay?” he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. 

“Exhausted.” she panted. “And incredibly sore, but damn that was hot.”

“You like it when I fuck you like that?”

“Mmm.” she moaned. “Always.”

“Oh, God, so do I.” he moved off her. “How about a nice hot shower?”

“I’d really prefer a bath.”

“A bath it is.” 

-Finished


	7. Any Time, Any Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and hopefully I fulfilled.

“Thanks so much for switching shifts with me. I totally forgot about my daughter’s recital.”

“No problem, I don’t mind” Daniel clasped his fellow agent on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Roger threw on his sport coat and walked out of the room as well. He headed for the main house. He’d been notified that they were going out, that she was going out he thought. A small smile played on his lips. He had no thoughts that anything would ever happen between them, but he just liked to be around her, look at her blue eyes, smell her amazing perfume. He arrived at the main house and waited outside for them. The door finally opened and Bill appeared first. He greeted Roger and stood in the door waiting for Hillary. She finally appeared. Roger’s eyes nearly fail out of his head. He’d never seen her dressed so provocatively. Well it was provocative for her. She was wearing a black shirt dress that hit just above her knee, the sleeves were quarter length and she had a few buttons undone. When she shifted, he was able to catch a peek of her lace black bra.

He looked up from her into the nearly clear blue eyes of the president. Roger cleared his throat and went to open the van for the couple. Bill let Hillary walk in front of him, he took her hand helping her into the van. Roger wished that he wasn’t always so chivalrous and for once he could touch her and help her into the van. Bill waited until the door was closed before he walked around to get into the van himself. They chatted aimlessly on the drive to the airport. They’d decided to take a little vacation to Martha’s Vineyard. Roger hadn’t been assigned to her as long as some of her other agents. He’d filled in for a retired agent, although he had a job to do he was interested to see the Vineyard it would be his first time going.

<><><><><><> 

The couple arrived to their rental. Members of the team had gone ahead earlier to secure the house. Bill’s door was opened and he slid out as usual he went around to help Hillary. Clearly it was an unspoken thing that no one else was to help her if he were around. The couple took a moment to take in the fresh warm air before they retreated into the house.

“I love that dress on you sweetie” he came up behind her and kissed her neck.

“I know you’ve told me many many times” he pulled her back against his expansive chest.

 “I’m telling you again” he murmured against her neck before nipping at it. She moaned almost involuntarily. His hand splayed across her lower abdomen began to creep up. Hillary’s head lolled back onto his shoulder.

“We’re supposed to be going to dinner tonight, we can’t” she lifted her head and stepped away from her husband, albeit regrettably. She turned to see him biting his bottom lip giving her the look that made her knees go weak. He began to walk slowly towards her and she held up a finger and moved back. “No you don’t” her voice full of mirth. Bill continued to advance on her and she giggled when he waggled his brows at her. He lunged for her and she was able to evade his grasp. She turned and jogged away, a peel of laughter left in her wake. He used his long strides to catch up to her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off the ground. She kicked her short legs, her dress riding dangerously high. She laughed until she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Bill swung around with every intention of going to the bedroom, but his movements stopped when he saw her agent standing there. Hillary immediately tugged at her dress which was mere centimeters from showing the panties that matched her bra. Bill sat her down lightly.

“Roger, you need something?” he asked more than just a little annoyed.

“Yes, sir it was my understanding that we needed to finalize for tonight” Bill nodded and approached him.

<><><><><><><> 

Hillary decide to wear another shirt dress, this time one in a royal blue that brought out the blueness of her eyes. Bill dressed in a white crisp button down and navy linen pants. She loved that he kept the shirt untucked. This was a casual dinner on the beach with friends and they both wanted to be comfortable. When they exited the house, they held hands and walked leisurely towards the other end of the beach to have dinner with their friends.

Bill sat with his hand on Hillary’s bare knee the entire night. His thumb caressed the soft skin, she looked at him briefly when she felt his hand begin to creep up her leg, Hillary jumped when he grabbed her thigh, his thumb massaging the inside of it. He saw the blush start to rise out of the collar of her shirt and he knew the affect he was having on her. Hillary took a big gulp of water when she felt the breeze against her center as he moved her dress up and his finger played with the leg band of her underwear. She reached underneath the table and stilled his motions, eyes pleading with him to wait till later, but he was having none.

He leaned over under the guise of whispering, Bill moved her hair back a touch and kissed behind her ear before letting his tongue trace the outer rim. His finger dipped in and out of her, being coated with more wetness each time. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Bill looked around and he had an idea. He stood slowly, not wanting to draw attention.

“Can I talk to you for a moment Hillary?” he held his hand out to her. She stared at it momentarily before placing her small hand in his large one. He pulled her up out of her seat. She immediately felt the pooling of slippery heat between her thighs. Bill led the way towards the unknown destination. Roger noticed them leaving and while the area had been cleared he was curious about where they were going. He let them walk ahead of him for a while before deciding to follow at a distance.

Bill reached the small storage house, he was thankful it was unlocked. He stepped aside and let Hillary enter. She turned to him and was about to speak but he was on here before she could. His mouth crushed against hers, tongue hot and insistent slid into her mouth. Hillary moaned, the sound reverberating right to his crotch. Bill pawed at her exposed thighs, wanting, needing more. He pushed her against a shelf and pulled her thigh up against his side. Bill’s finger dipped into her underwear and into her slick heat. She threw her head back in ecstasy.

Roger reached the small house and peered through the window what he saw made him instantly hard. He bit his bottom lip, a fight raged within him, should he just walk away. His throbbing dick wouldn’t let him. He noticed that there were more windows in the back, he made the quick walk around the small structure until he reached the back.

“Please Bill fuck me” Hillary bucked her hips against his fingers. He slowly screwed two fingers in and out of her pussy, his thumb occasionally pushing against her hard clit. Her fingers slid underneath the now unbuttoned shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Bill removed his fingers from her and she growled in frustration, but she wasn’t frustrated long. He went to his knees, yanking her panties down with him. Bill placed her leg over his shoulder and licked the expanse of her sex. She grabbed his head a long rumble emanated from her throat. Hillary pushed her pussy against his mouth, his tongue languidly licked her lips, his lips occasionally sucking her clit between them. He’d slid his fingers back into her as he used his other hand to pull her lips back to give him better access.

Roger looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He rubbed his hard cock through his pants before unbuttoning them and pulling himself out. He imagined that it was him pleasuring her with his mouth.

Hillary pressed him into her pussy using both hands. Her thigh began to close around him as she rode his face nearing her orgasm.

“Oh shit eat my pussy. Fuck so good you eat me so good don’t stop please don’t stop I’m nearly there” he sucked her clit into his mouth, letting his tongue play over the sensitive bundle. She grabbed his hair as the warm tingles began to spread through her body. Hillary screamed his name as her hips bucked against him. He sucked her until the shudders took over. Before he stood up he licked her slit, dipping his tongue into her hole to taste her. Bill rose from his knees, she immediately unfastened his pants.

Roger stood outside his cock out, slowly rubbing up and down its length. He bent his head down and let spit trail out of his mouth until it landed on his dick, using it as a lubricant. He cupped his balls tightly.

Hillary’s hand slipped into her husband pants and she rubbed his hardness. She pulled him out and sank to her knees. Her tongue swiped across the tip licking the salty precum. She licked around the head before sucking him into her mouth. Her hands gripped his hip as he began to fuck her mouth. She sucked in her cheeks building the suction around his cock. Bill knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Baby, I want to be in your pussy” he pulled away from her and helped her to her feet. He buttoned her dress just enough to pull a breast out of her bra. He sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth. Bill pulled her dress up until it was around her waist.

Roger nearly spilled at the sight of her full round ass. It was creamier and more delicious than he imagined. His movements sped up, his hips bucking into the cooling night air, his mind playing a scene that it was him with her and not Bill.

Bill hoisted Hillary up against him, she wound her legs around his waist as he pushed her against a wall. He lifted her slightly, placing his dick at her entrance. Bill let her slide down his length, the delicious hot heat of his length causing her eyes to roll into her head. Bill held her thighs as he began to thrust up into his wife. He leaned in and sucked on her collarbone, her heels dug into the back of his thighs. He pulled them from against the wall. Bill unwound her legs from around him and removed her from his length. He turned her around and bent her over a table, immediately pushing back into her. He grabbed her hair and used it for leverage his hips slapped against her. He looked up and his thrusts nearly faltered.

Roger’s blood ran cold when he locked eyes with one Bill Clinton. It was no question he’d been caught. He tried to still his motions and walk away but he was on the precipice of release and one more tug on his turgid member sent him over the edge.

“You like that baby?”

“Yes Bill.”

“Who’s daddy Hilly?”

“You are Bill oh god you are!” He gripped her thighs pushing into her and holding before he began to move in and out of her faster. Bill looked up again and smirked at Roger. He knew the man had a crush on her and he was perversely happy he’d caught them, then he’d know in no uncertain terms that she belonged to him. “Make me cum daddy please. I’m so close” He fondled her breast, his movements going from long thrusts to short jabs he felt himself nearing completion.

Roger came down from his orgasm, he wiped his hand on the inside of his jacket as he put his soft cock back into his pants. His heart threatened to thud out of his chest. He had no clue what was going to happen to him now.

Hillary gripped the table until her knuckles were white. Her pussy grabbed his cock tightly, as she came her body slumped against the table with the force of her orgasm. Bill pushed into her once more before stilling against her, allowing his cum to erupt from his cock, coating her insides. He felt her pussy juices flowing against him, as she had her own ejaculation. He pushed against her languidly as they both recovered. Bill pulled his softening member from her, the frothy mix of their essences flowing out of her body. He looked around until he saw a roll of paper towel. Hillary took a deep breath and sat up. He came back to her and lovingly cleaned her and then himself. They kissed sweetly before getting back dressed.

If anyone noticed their absence no one at the dinner mentioned it. They rejoined their friends and had an uneventful rest of the night. Bill noticed that Roger refused to look at either of them, a devilish smile crossed his face.

Bill and Hillary left their friends and walked back home. She entered the house but Bill slowed.

“You ok?” she turned to him.

“Yes, sweetie I’ll be in” she nodded and walked into the house. Bill turned to Roger. “That better not happen again or you’ll be looking for another job” Roger nodded in understanding, Bill made motion to walk into the house but turned around. “And you may have looked tonight but you better not ever fucking touch or I’ll kill you” Roger nodded again with no doubt that was true. Bill went into the house and slammed the front door.


	8. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about 1995ish timeline here.

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

 

The First Lady eyed her reflection in the mirror. The silk navy negligee clung to her curves. And damn did she have curves. In absolute spades. The tops of her breasts flowed out of the top, the fabric cinching in at her slim waist, and then flowing out at her hips, stretching over her ample bottom. The silk stopping high on her smooth thighs.

Quite satisfied with her appearance she opened a vanity drawer and reached for her brush.

“ _Goddamn_!” he exclaimed. “What’s the occasion, baby?”

Hillary lifted her eyes to meet his in the mirror, her task forgotten. “No occasion.” she smiled. “I liked it so I bought it.”

He licked his lips as his eyes raked over her body, first from behind and then from the reflection of the mirror. “Mmm.” he exhaled. “So _fucking_ sexy.”

“I’m glad you approve, darling.”

Bill pressed against her, pulling to back to him at the same time. His arousal pushing against her backside. “I more than approve.”

A smile tugged her the corners of her lips. “How about you show me.”

He swept the hair away from the side of her neck. “My, God, woman you say all the right things.” He dragged his open lips over the creamy flesh at the base of her neck all the way up to her ear. “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you.”

“Promises, promises.”

His left hand slid over a lace covered breast, squeezing the firmness, nipple peaking under his touch. A slight groan escaped his lips. His arousal grew even harder, straining against his trousers. He pushed further into her, desperate for any amount of friction.

Her silk covered bottom wiggled against him and he grabbed her hip with his large hand, aiding her motions like a horny teenager. Completely forgetting the fact that earlier in the day she had him so worked up and he came the moment her lips touched the base of his cock in the Oval office. He was sitting at his desk and she was on her knees before him, fingers digging into her hair as he came, hard, down the back of her throat.

His hand slid from her hip down to her thighs, fingertips stroking their way between the two and then up further, immediately feeling the heat emanating from her center. “Are you wet for me?”

Her head lulled back against his shoulder. “Drenched.”

His fingers dipped inside her without warning and he found her words to be true. She was wet beyond belief. The more his fingers thrusted in and out of her the wetter she became. His fingers were coated, wetness trickling down into his palm.

Hillary drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, biting down slightly as she watched the steady look of determination on her husband’s face. Her hips bucking forward into his touch as his fingers explored rougher, curling up to massage her g-spot. She whimpered slightly, closing her eyes at the sensation.

Bill’s opposite hand tugged at the navy fabric, pulling it up over her bottom and pushing it up around her waist with the intention to give them both a very clear view of his fingers sliding in and out of her wet body. He caressed her ass, before bringing his hand down and giving her a firm smack.

Her hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, gently tugging. Her eyes met his in the mirror. “Let me do it.”

He pulled away from her, watching as her fingers ran up and down the length of her sex, coating them in wetness before rubbing against her clit, her hips bucking forward at the sensation.

His wet fingers rubbed over her bottom lip and she greedily sucked them inside, tongue swirling over them as she sucked them clean.

“Fuck.” he groaned, his eyes never leaving the mirror. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Her mouth released his fingers. “You don’t even know the half of it.” She lazily massaged at her clit, feeling her inner walls clench together in anticipation. Everything was heightened. She didn’t know if it was from Bill watching her in the mirror or because she needed it so much.

Her wet fingers slipped between nether lips and sank inside her awaiting body. She cried out softly finding herself not only tight and warm but incredibly wet as well. Her hips moved with the stroke of her fingers, her body riding out the delicious sensation.

“You make me so hard.” his warm breath danced against her ear. “I need to be inside you.”

She was absolutely mesmerized. By his words, by her fingers. She never wanted it to end. “Feels so good.” she whimpered, her thrusts becoming faster, rougher. Her palm pressing against her hard clit, her sex swollen and throbbing begging for release.

“Let me.” his hand moved over hers but was quickly batted away by her opposite hand. She was completely lost in the moment, lost in the sensation.

“No.” she protested. “ _Please_ don’t make me stop.”

“I’m so hard.” he breathed out. “I need you, baby.”

She fought to keep her eyes open as the overwhelming sensations flooded through her body. “I’m _so_ close.”

“Let me finish you.” he pleaded. “Just think how much better it will feel with my cock inside of you making you come. I want you to come on me.”

She rode the thrusts of her fingers, his words only making her want release that much more. “I can’t stop.”

He pulled from her slightly, quickly undoing his belt and pants. Her strangled whimpering driving him insane. He roughly ripped her hand away and then he steadied her hips, the head of his thick cock slipping through wetness and then slamming inside of her.

Hillary gripped the edge of the vanity. “Fuck, Bill!”

He reached for her right hand, moving back between her legs. “Keep rubbing.”

Everything was too much. Her mouth opened but no sound escaped, choking on her own sobs. Her eyes fluttered closed. Bill’s large hand wrapped around the column of her throat. “Eyes on me, baby.”

She opened her eyes locking them with his in the mirror.

“That’s it.” his thrusts were faltering, his breathing strangled. Trying and failing to keep up his pace her body gripped his tightly, rippling like waves against his cock. Her hips bucked wildly against him as she sobbed incoherently. He leaned over further his hand gripping the edge of the vanity, his body having no choice but to surrender to hers.

“Oh, fuck… _Hillary_!” he erupted inside of her, cock pulsing as her body milked the cum from him. “Christ!” he dropped his forehead on her shoulder as he forced air in and out of his lungs to keep from suffocating.

Hillary’s eyes moved to the figure in the background, dark suit unmistakable in the hallway behind them. The agent’s eyes locked with hers, his faced flushed. A slight smile crossed her lips and she winked at him. He moved quickly from sight not wanting to be caught by the President too.

 

-Finished.


	9. Teach Me Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this comes off the way I intended and not weird and skeevy. lol

“Excuse me, Mr. Clinton” she said softly as she stood in the doorway of his office. She shifted from foot to foot. Hillary looked at him from underneath her eyelashes.

“Please come in Hillary, is it?” she nodded shyly.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I really need help” she said frustrated. He motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Bill fought to keep his eyes on her face. She wore a sweater that hugged her ample bosom, and a skirt that molded to her curves. He’d noticed her in his class, she was a beautiful girl but he had to keep himself in check she was his student.

“You are no bother, what can I help you with?” she placed her book on the table, and opened it to a chapter.

“I’m really just having a difficult time understanding this section” Hillary pointed to her book. Bill stood from his desk and came around. He kneeled next to her, her perfume immediately filling his nose with its light floral scent. He looked at what she was pointing to, and he felt himself harden.

“Male anatomy?” he asked. She nodded sheepishly, blushing a bit. “What don’t you understand?” Hillary bit her bottom lip and looked away she was so embarrassed.

“I don’t get the erection thing” he wanted to groan but he kept it inside. He would love to help her get the erection thing. Bill stood up, trying to conceal his crotch. He pulled a chair over and began to explain to her.

“Well there are blood vessels inside that obviously fill with blood when a man is aroused” he looked at her and could tell she was still unsure. He had an idea. He stood from his desk, walking to the door and closing it. “Maybe I could show you a real life illustration” he stood over her, his crotch in her eyeline. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the bulge in his pants.

“Mr. Clinton” she stated.

“Would you like me to show you Hillary?” she chewed on her bottom lip unsure. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

“I guess” she sounded unsure. He kneeled to her level. She dropped her head, Bill reached out and tipped her face up.

“It will help you to understand” he said softly. “Don’t you want to understand?” she nodded yes. He stood back up. “Unbuckle my belt Hillary” she reached out with unsteady hands and unbuckled his belt. “Now unbutton and unzip my pants” she did as instructed. He grabbed her small hand and placed it over his semi-erect cock. She felt him jerk and she withdrew her hand. “It’s ok” Bill pulled himself out of his pants. “Touch it” she reached out and softly rubbed him. He moaned and began to harden.

She watched his cock become hard with rapt attention and fascination. Hillary took him in her hand and ran her hand up and down his shaft. He moved his hips slowly. She pulled her hand back.

“How will it get soft again?” he smiled hoping she’d ask.

“You can help me with that, can’t you little Hilly?” he caressed her cheek.

“I don’t know how” Bill leaned down and kissed her. She stiffened momentarily, his tongue played over her lips and she slowly opened them, it slipped into her mouth, learning every crevice. Bill stood up, he took his hardness in hand and rubbed it across her pouty lips.

“Open your mouth” he instructed. She slowly did as she was told and he slipped into her mouth. She closed her lips around his hardness her tongue rubbing against him. He grabbed her head and began to fuck her mouth. “Cup my balls” she gently grabbed his balls and he groaned. She concentrated to keep up with his movements. Bill felt himself losing control, but he didn’t want this to end yet. He pulled away from her.

“Did I do something wrong?” his face a blush color he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“No, you did everything right.”

“But it’s still hard” she stated innocently.  He pulled her from the chair and lifted her onto his desk. Bill grabbed her thighs and pushed her skirt up. His hand slid underneath running along a panty covered slit. Hillary sucked in a breath and her hips bucked against his digit. He could feel the wetness seeping through the light pink cotton.

“Have you ever had an orgasm?” she shook her head no. He smirked. Bill pulled her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her wet folds. She drew in a breath between her teeth, her eyes fluttering closed. “Lift up” he commanded she planted her hands on the desk and pushed her bottom up. He tugged her underwear down her legs and pushed her skirt up more. Bill grabbed her thighs and spread them. He sunk to his knees pulling her to the edge of the desk. His finger ran up and down her sex causing her to throw her head back in a deep moan. Bill leaned in and smelled her sweet heady scent, he felt himself harden further. He ignored his throbbing cock.

He stiffened his tongue and licked the length of her sex. Her thighs closed around his head at the electric pleasure that shot through her body. Hillary gripped the desk tightly. Bill slid one finger into her tight opening. “You’re so tight baby” he murmured. His finger fucked in and out of her. She tightened her muscles around it. Bill licked at the hard nub of her clit, and sucked it into his mouth. Her hips lifted off the desk, she threw her head back, her mouth open a deepening moan escaping it. He slid another finger into her tightness, finding the hardness of her g-spot. She nearly came off the desk when he curled his fingers and began to rub. Her wetness flowing steadily. He nibbled her clit and soothed it with his tongue.

“I feel oh god I think I’m going to cum” he sucked her clit harder, she heard a noise in the distance and it took some time for her to realize it was her own voice screaming his name. The white hot heat filled her nerves, the whooshing sound of her blood rushing nearly deafened her. Bill licked her as she came down from her orgasm, her body shuddering. He stood up, letting his pants and boxers slid down around his ankles. He stepped between her parted thighs. She slid back on the desk, apprehensively. “Will it hurt?”

“I’ll be gentle” He gripped her thighs and pulled her close to the edge. Bill took his member in hand and moved it along her wet slit. Her eyes fluttered closed at the delicious sensation. “I’m just going to put the tip in, just relax” he placed his cock at her entrance and pushed in, she tensed. “Don’t tense baby” he rubbed her back. Bill stepped away from her and pulled her sweater over her head. He quickly unfastened her bra. Her nipples were deep pink and hard, making his mouth water. He sucked a perfect peek into his mouth, she gripped his shoulder, enjoying the sensation. He took his cock and placed it into her, sliding the head in, he looked into her eyes. “So tight, can I take your virginity baby?” she bit her bottom lip, and nodded. “Say it” he demanded.

“You can take my virginity Mr. Clinton” he growled kissing her hotly. He began to slide into her tight depths she grabbed his shoulders clinging to him as he pushed inside of her heat. He filled her every crevice with his thickness. Bill gripped her ass and began to move against her. Their eyes locked as he moved within her body.

“So good little Hilly, your pussy is so sweet and tight. Does my cock make you feel good?”

“Yes, it feels so good. I love your cock in my pussy” he crushed his lips against hers. Hillary wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hips started to move in waves she clawed at the cotton of his shirt, needing to be closer. He grabbed her ass and pressed her to him as he stroked her deeper. She felt like he was everywhere, filling her completely yet still not enough. She wanted more she needed more. Hillary clenched her thighs at his side wanting so badly to be closer, if she could stop inside his body it wouldn’t be close enough.  

Her muscles started to clench tightly around him and he knew she was close. “Are you going to come for me?” he whispered. She smiled sweetly.

“Yes, I’m going to come for you.”

“That’s my girl” he pounded his hips into her, her grip on his shoulders becoming tighter. “Cum for me baby so I can coat your walls with my thick hot nut. You’re so sweet, but this has to be our little secret” she nodded in agreement.

“I like this I want to do it again” her voice innocent and with wonderment flowed through him. He shifted until he was rubbing her g-spot.

“Bill!” her heard fail forward.

“Hillary” he said sternly. She looked up at him. “What did you just call me?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Clinton it just felt so good” he continued to thrust against her most sensitive area until she threw her head back, her eyes glazed over, her mouth forming an o as the intense shudders took over her entire being. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pushed into her forcefully one more time before emptying himself into her. His head rest in the crook of her neck as he fought to catch his breath.

Hillary looked up at the clock on the wall. “Shit” Bill looked up into her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have a meeting with John in five minutes. I lost track of time” she smirked and he knew she wasn’t really upset. He reluctantly stepped away from her letting his soft member slide from her. She whined at the loss of contact.

“Well you’re the one who decided to play sweet virginal student, you know I can’t resist that” she smiled slyly at him. Hillary began to get dressed she bent to pick her underwear off the floor. Bill smacked her ass. “How about nun and priest later?” she shuddered with anticipation. She stood erect, licked her lips.

“How about hell yes” she said as she pecked his lips and finished dressing before she walked out of his office.

 

 

 


	10. So Anxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a little dance with myself this time since RacingHeart is taking her sweet time on her part. I really struggled getting this proofed but got some encouragement from Tumblr, thank you ladies. Without further ado.

She eyed him, the burgundy sweater over the olive green button down, his long legs encased in jeans that fit him just right. Her tongue swept out of her mouth and glided along her lips as she stared at her husband of nearly forty two years. When would she get enough of him? Bill looked over at his wife when he felt the heat of her stare. He already knew what she was thinking before his eyes connected with hers. He raised an eyebrow her way, she cleared her throat and refocused on her food. She twirled a soft blonde lock around her finger. Hillary reached for her sunglasses, knowing that the blush that was rising up her neck, would soon flush her cheeks and cause her eyes to turn slightly red. The last thing she needed were more rumors that she was an alcoholic. Hillary looked over at her granddaughter, immediately feeling guilty for the filthy thoughts running through her head, in the presence of her sweet innocent grandkids.

Marc grabbed the kids and headed out before Hillary and Bill got up to leave. They’d been told that a crowd was gathering. They waited until he’d safely left with the kids. Bill scooted out of the booth. Hillary stood with her back to him waiting for the signal that it was ok to leave. He came to stand right behind her, she could feel the heat from his body through her wool coat. He stepped closer, brushing against her. Hillary’s eyes fluttered shut, her nose flared. Her agent gave her the signal that she could leave. Bill hung back, watching her walk, the sway of her hips, the curve of that ass. He smiled wistfully to himself thinking about what he was going to do to her once they got back to Chappaqua.

Bill was disappointed that by the time he exited the restaurant Hillary had already climbed into the van. He was looking forward to standing behind her as she made that maneuver. He climbed into the van, she avoided looking at him. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Did you enjoy lunch?” his voice left his mouth and settled right between her thighs.

“It was delicious” her voice husky.

“I have to admit that veggie burger was good, but it’s certainly not the most delicious thing I’ve eaten in the last twenty-four hours” he heard her voice hitch and she physically shivered. Hillary squirmed in her seat but she soon regretted that move, the crotch of her underwear rubbed against her now throbbing clit. She gripped the armrest of her chair as she fought to stifle a moan. Bill reached over and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it sweetly. He removed her hand from his lips and smiled at her, warming her heart. He held her gaze, she was unprepared when she felt her hand come into contact with his crotch. Hillary jumped at the unexpected feeling of his hardened member underneath her palm. He grabbed her wrist and pressed her hand tightly against his straining jean covered cock. She curled her fingers around his bulge and he bucked his hips, feeling himself losing control. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his crotch placing it back onto her arm rest. He ignored her for the rest of the ride home.

Bill slid out of the van when they arrived home, he grabbed Hillary’s hand and helped her climb down. Once she was firmly on the ground, he released her hand and walked into the house. She furrowed her brow, confused about his behavior, but undaunted by it. Her body was on fire and only he could put it out. She walked into the house, her panties sliding along her slippery sex causing prickles of pleasure to flow through her. Hillary sauntered to their bedroom. Bill was in the bathroom and she opened the door without knocking. He stood in front of the toilet relieving himself. She stared at his thick cock and licked her lips, making no effort to hide what she was thinking. Bill finished urinating, he flushed the toilet and placed his member back into his pants, Hillary whined. He washed his hands before turning to her, he stepped close to her, looking down into her eyes. He slowly dipped his head and kissed her softly. Hillary began to lean into the kiss just as he pulled away.

“I’ve got some work to finish before bed” Hillary was stunned momentarily, but she came out of her stupor and grabbed his hand before he walked out of the bathroom.

“No.”

“No?” he smirked.

“I need you to fuck me” she nearly stomped her foot.

“Doll, I need to make some phone calls” she pulled his hand away. Hillary grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a searing kiss. She kissed him until she’d sucked all the breath out of his lungs. Bill pulled away from her and smiled. “While you make a compelling case, I do in fact have some calls to make” he disengaged from her and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned, frustrated Hillary in his wake.

Bill wanted her, but he loved teasing her. He didn’t have any pressing phone calls to make, he was interested to see how far she would go to get what she wanted. He went to his office and sat down at his desk. He feigned looking through papers because he knew Hillary would seek him out and seek him out she did. Hillary stood in the door of the office and just watched him, the way his long elegant fingers curved around the pen he was holding. His glasses perched just on his nose, he was engrossed in whatever he was reading, but she was determined to change that. He felt her presence but he ignored her. She pushed away from the door and walked into the room, hips swaying the entire time.

Hillary stood by his desk, she cleared his throat. Bill looked up at her.

“Oh, sweetie didn’t hear you come in” Hillary didn’t speak she only maneuvered herself in the small space between his chair and the desk. Bill pushed himself back slightly to allow her extra room. He looked up her expectantly.

“Why must you deny me?” she asked as she straddled his legs. He immediately felt the heat emanating from her center. A groan bubbled in his throat but he fought it down.

“I’m busy honey” she ground herself against his hardening cock.

“Too busy to take care of that?” she leaned in, leaving only centimeters between their lips.

“Yes” he said looking her in the eyes. Her nose flared, but she was not deterred.

“I’m soaking wet. I can feel my panties clinging to my sticky hot pussy” he was losing the battle, he wanted nothing more than to rip both their clothes off and thrust into her over and over until they both found relief. Bill bit his bottom lip, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smirk.

“Why don’t you do something about that?” she slid off his lap and stood up. He thought she’d given up, until he saw her began to unfasten her pants, and pull them down. Hillary let her pants and underwear slide to the floor before she slowly hoisted herself onto his desk. She placed her legs on either side of his chair, giving him a full view of her glistening folds. She ran a finger over her wet slit, pulling it away and bringing it to her mouth, sucking her finger clean. She repeated that action a few more times, before circling her clit. Her head fell back and a deep moan filled the room.  He watched her pleasure herself, until her breaths came out in short puffs and her hips began moving off the desk. He knew she was close. Bill sat up and grabbed her hand, stopping her movements. Hillary looked up at him fire in her eyes at being interrupted when she was so close. He pulled her fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, he hummed in approval as her sweet nectar coated his tongue.

Bill stood up and unfastened his belt and pants. He pulled his hard cock out and ran it along her hot center. She gripped his shoulder in anticipation of him filling her. He grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk before he sank into her. Her legs went around his waist as she bucked against him, he was barely inside of her when she began to clench around him, throwing her head back as the orgasm over took her. Bill thrust through her gripping, fluttering walls, she’d barely come down from her orgasm when another rushed through her body.

“Fuck me yes Bill so good” she moaned out. He gripped her thighs as he languidly moved within her. He knew she wasn’t done. Their eyes connected when he shifted his hips and brushed her g-spot, her face scrunched up as she tried to hold off yet another building orgasm, but it was to no avail. Tingles broke out all over her body, her thighs tightened against him, he felt the warm essence coating his cock. “I’m cumming again!” she screamed. He held her closer, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to regain control of his body. He wanted to release himself into her hot depths, but he knew she had more orgasms inside of her. Bill slipped out of her she grabbed at his shoulder trying to stop him movements.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m not done with you” Bill turned her around, he pushed on her back until she was splayed out against his desk, her creamy ass on full display for him. He ran his hard cock along her ass crack before slapping it against her heat. She moaned, feeling another orgasm building as his cock slapped against her clit. Her fingers dug into the pile of papers on his desk, balling them up with her fist. She absently thought she hoped they weren’t important. Bill ran his dick up and down her slit, dipping into her heat and then immediately pulling out.

“You want this dick in that pussy Hilly?” she nodded. “I can’t hear you, tell me what you want.”

“Please put it in my pussy. I want you to fill me with that hard dick Billy” she looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with him just as he sank into her heat. Her eyes screwed shut, her walls gripped him like a vice as she rode out another orgasm.

“You’re so wet my baby” he gripped her hips and fucked her. His strokes long and slow. Her legs felt like rubber and she laid her head on the desk, exhausted, but still invigorated by the sensation of him filling her. “I think you’re going to cum for me, again aren’t you?”

“Mmhmmm” she said softly. He removed one hand from her hips and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back.

“I can’t hear you. Are you going to cum for me again?”

“Yes Bill” she couldn’t finish her thought before another orgasm tore through her. She sobbed his name, her eyes closed as she pushed back against him, milking the last bits of the exquisite pleasure. He returned both hands to her hips and thrust forcefully into her. He knew that she couldn’t take anymore. Bill felt himself about to cum.

He pulled from her body, jerking his cock until he came on her ass with a loud grunt. Hillary laid against his desk trying to regain her strength. He grabbed a Kleenex and cleaned her off before sitting in his chair and pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him. “Don’t tease me like that again. I thought I was going to spontaneously combust” she murmured.

“It’s not any fun if I don’t get you all worked up first” she lift her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

“You better be glad you’re cute and a good lay” she smiled at him before laying her head back on his shoulder.

“You telling me you are only using me for my body?” he feigned shock and disgust.

“Well duh” she responded before a yawn fought its way through. He hugged her to him tightly.

“We should get you to bed miss lady” he said before kissing her forehead.


	11. Break Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mild. Next one kind of takes the cake.

Break Time

 

Hillary entered the Oval Office from the private study. Bill was slumped over his desk, stack of papers in front of him. Glasses perched on the end of his nose, pen in his hand, brow furrowed. 

“You wanted to see me?” she asked, closing the door behind her. 

Bill glanced up. “No.” he replied, slipping off his glasses. “I needed to see you.”

“Oh.” she sighed, making her way toward him. “That bad, huh?”

“Hopefully that good.” his eyes danced with mischief, his teeth digging into is bottom lip. Goddamn he was sexy, That boyish charm oozing from every pore. He reached out for her, his fingers wrapping around the curve of her hip bone. “I just needed to see your beautiful face.”

“Oh, and here I thought you called me in here for another reason.” 

“I’m open to suggestions.”

Hillary smirked. “Oh, yeah?” she arched an eyebrow. “I thought maybe you needed a little help to relax. Take your mind off things for a while.”

“Mmm.” he licked his lips as he looked up at her. “I certainly like the sound of that.”

She unbuttoned her blazer and slipped it off revealing a light-colored camisole that was practically transparent. Soft pink lace peeking out from underneath. The garment was discarded to his desk landing atop his paperwork headache. 

He groaned at the sight of smooth, creamy skin. “Damn.” he breathed out. “Come here, baby.” His hands slipped under her skirt, over silky thighs, his hands tugging at expensive lace. He slipped them down her thighs and bent to help her step out of them. “Much better.”

“So, it’s like that, is it?”

The pink lace was deposited in his top desk drawer. “It’s just like that.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. President.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” he rose from his chair and took her by the hand. He led them over to the sofa, sitting down. “I have a little something I need help with.” He unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. He sighed in relief when his arousal was freed from the confines of his trousers. “Could you be of assistance?”

Hillary’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. “I wouldn’t call that little.” The center of her body involuntarily tightened at the mere sight of him. Devilishly handsome before her. Suit jacket discarded, tie loosened, sleeves rolled up, hard cock standing proud from his open trousers. 

He slowly ran his hand up and down his thick arousal. “No? What would up call it?” 

“Mouth-watering for starters.” she watched as his hand worked up and down, salty liquid oozing from the head. His thumb swiped over the top smearing it across the tip, cocking jerking from the action. She could practically feel herself dripping in anticipation. She liked the feel of him in her mouth, hard and warm and thick. Sliding her tongue over the vein that ran from the base to the head before taking him in her mouth. 

“I like the sound of that.” his voice was low and raspy. “But I think I might need a little more.” He gave another stroke, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and then slowly releasing it. “Why don’t you ride it instead?”

Fuck! The ache between her thighs intensified. “Now how could I turn down a request like that, Mr. President?”

He reached out for her, pulling her down until she was straddling him. “You can’t.” his hands bunched her skirt up around her waist. The tip of his cock rubbed against her wet sex. “Damn, baby, don’t tease.” He pushed himself against her entrance. “Slide down on me nice and slow.”

Hillary lifted slightly, her body opening up and pulling him into her slick heat. A deep moan escaped her parted lips when he was all the way inside of her, filling her, stretching her. “Is this what you had in mind?”

For a moment, he couldn’t find his voice, he threw his head back against the sofa, trying to calm himself so he wouldn’t explode inside of her. His hands gripped her hips tightly. “Don’t move, baby.”

“Are you okay?” she could feel the pulsing of his cock inside of her. And it only heightened her arousal. Knowing she had the power to bring him to the brink of pleasure simply by taking him inside her body.

He took a few deep breaths. “You’re so tight and hot around me. You’ve got me so worked up and I don’t want to come just yet.”

“I was hoping for a good, long, ride.”

“Mmm now that’s the encouragement I like.” 

Ever so slowly she began to rock her hips against him. “How’s this?”

“God, yes, just like that.” he was practically breathless. “You feel so good, so fucking perfect.”

She lifted slightly and then sank down on him, again and again. She was taking her time, drawing out their pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being so intimately connected in such a serious atmosphere. 

His hands slid over her bottom gripping her ample ass cheeks in his palms. He aided her movements, pushing her hips tighter against his as her thrusts grew quicker. “That’s it.” he coaxed her. “Harder.”

Hillary rolled her hips against him, stimulating her swollen clit, while squeezing his cock tighter in her silky walls. With every motion he groaned, his breath quickening, until his eyes began to roll back in his head from the intense pleasure she was giving him.

“So good.” he thrust up into her. “Damn, you’re going to make me come, baby.”

“Oh, I want you to come.” the unrelenting roll of her hips was going to be the death of him. Of them. “You feel so good inside me.”

“Oh, mmm…Hillary, baby, you’re killing me.”

“I’m loving you.” she smiled. “Just enjoy it, darling.”

He was completely compliant beneath her, memorized by her beauty, by her sexiness, by her ability to make him forget that anyone else existed but the two of them. His hands threaded into her hair, pulling her open mouth down against his. Teasing and tasting her warm delectable mouth was almost too much for him.

His body was involuntarily responding to the motion of her hips, lifting off the sofa as her body squeezed his cock and pulled him over the edge. “Oh, God! Fuck!” his words reverberated against her lips. “I’m going to come.”

“Please, Bill.” she coaxed him. “Please come inside me.”

He moaned into her mouth as he erupted inside of her, hot spurts triggering her own orgasm as she bucked against him, velvety walls tightening as she rode out her pleasure, falling against him limp and exhausted. 

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly against him. “Thank you, baby.”

“You’re most welcome.” she buried her head in the crook of his neck. “I need to get back to work and so do you.”

“Just a few more minutes.” 

 

-Finished


	12. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is alone at the White House and his First Lady is in Africa.

Conversations

 

Bill closed the master bedroom door behind him. Shrugging off his jacket in his best attempts not to drop the cordless phone. “When will you be home?”

“A few more days, darling.” she promised. “I don’t want to leave until I’m sure everything is set for the school.”

He threw his blazer over the end of the bed and loosened his tie. “I miss you.” he told her. “The bed is cold without you.”

Hillary smiled even though he couldn’t see her. “I miss you too baby.” she told him. “I can’t wait to see you. Will you meet me at Andrews?”

“Absolutely.” he kicked off his shoes. “But I’ll need you to do something for me.”

Her curiosity was peaked. “Anything, baby, you know that.”

He climbed onto the bed. “Wear a skirt.” he requested. “It’ll be much easier for the car ride home.”

“Oh, I’ll do you one better.” she offered. “No panties either.”

Bill groaned, low and sexy. The very thought of her bare under her tight skirt made his cock twitch, he could almost hear the rush of blood. It had been a long week without her. “I can’t wait to have you in my arms.”

“You mean you can’t wait to be inside of me?”

“Oh, God.” he murmured. “That too.” He licked his lips at the mere thought of her sliding into his lap. Bare skin under his fingertips. He felt himself begin to harden further. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

She was quite pleased with herself. “I have a pretty good idea.” her voice grew lower, more seductive. “Tell me, baby, are you getting hard?” her words went straight to his cock and she heard him strangle a moan. “I wish I was there to take care of you.”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Oh, I thought you wanted to play.” she feigned innocence. “I’m sorry, love. How are things going with the Chinese?”

“Oh, no.” he replied. “You don’t get to do that.”

“Do what?”

He could picture full lips slightly parted as the words coyly floated from between them. “You don’t get to tease me and then start talking about the fucking Chinese situation.”

Hillary smirked. “I’m sorry baby.” she replied. “Would you rather talk about your hard, thick, throbbing cock?”

“Don’t be a cocktease.”

“I thought you liked it when I teased your cock with my mouth.” her words were smooth. “The way my tongue slides over the head…”

“Darlin’.” his voice almost warned. “It’s been a week and you’re gonna force me to take matters into my own hands here.”

“Now that’s not such a terrible idea, is it?” she asked. “In fact, I rather like the idea. What do you say, baby?” she bit down on her bottom lip. “Let me talk you through it?”

His rubbed himself through his pants. “ _Hillary_.”

“William.” she countered. “Come on, I know your hard, probably painfully so. I just want to help you out.” her voice was dripping with sex. “Unbuckle your belt for me and then unfasten your pants. I know how uncomfortable it is when your strained in your pants.”

The sound of his belt and his zipper were music to her ears. God how she loved playing this little game with him. “That’s it baby.” she encouraged him. “Now take it out.”

Bill groaned in relief when his cock sprang free from his trousers. “ _Oh, Hillary_.”

“Is it nice and hard for me?”

“Oh, God.” he groaned. “Yes it’s hard, so hard for you.”

She licked her lips at the vision. “Good boy.” she praised. “I left you a little something in your nightstand. Reach over and look.”

He turned slightly and opened the drawer. His eyes landed on a pair of red silk panties. “You’re such a bad girl.”

“And here I thought you liked that.”

He took them out. “I love it.”

“Do you have them?”

He nodded and then realized she couldn’t see him. “In my hand.”

“I want you to wrap them around your cock.”

Cool, smooth, expensive silk enveloped him. “Goddamn, baby, I’m going to punish you so much for this.”

“I look forward to it.” she replied. “Now slowly slide your hand up and down from tip to base.”

Bill did as she instructed, soft whimpers falling from his lips. “So good.” the silk wrapped around him felt amazing. “I still wish you were here with me.”

“Just listen to the sound of my voice.” she told him. “Think of me licking you up and down. Running my tongue from the pulsing vein at the base tracing it all the way up to the head, swirling my wet tongue around it before sliding you inside my warm mouth.”

His grip grew tighter, his motions a little rougher. “I love your mouth on me.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “I like having you in my mouth. Thick and hard. Sliding my mouth up and down on your cock, sucking lightly on the tip. My tongue and lips caressing you, teasing you.”

His hand worked up and down on his cock, squeezing the fine silk around it, the thick head pushing through the material only for him to pull his hips back and watch it disappear back into the red lace. “You’ve got me on edge.” He thrust his hips forward again, thick pink head pushing through her panties.

“That’s where I want you.”

The precum leaking out of the tip of his cock made for a delicious lubricant against her panties. “This is so fucking hot.” he rasped. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Keep going, baby, I want you to come.”

His head fell against the headboard. “Oh, oh, oh, God, _Hillary_.” he breathed out. “You’re going to make me come so hard for you.”

“Go a little faster.” she licked her lips. “Think about sliding in and out of me over and over again. Warm and wet and tight around you.”

His hips started jerking up to meet the movements of his hand. His breathing was getting extremely labored, his heart pounding in his chest. The only thing he wanted to do was come.

She knew he was close. “That’s it, Bill, keeping going.” she moaned softly. “Keep fucking me. Hard and deep. Mmm. So good.”

He could barely withstand it anymore. His nerve endings were on fire. He shifted her panties to cover his sensitive tip, moaning out loudly at the sensation it caused, smooth tight silk rubbing decadently against him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” he chanted, pulling roughly on his throbbing cock. “I’m going to come so good for you.”

“Oh, Bill.” she whimpered softly. “That’s it, baby, that’s what I want. Come for me. Come all over my panties.”

“Hillary!” He gave one final tug, his hips thrusting forward and stilling. Spurt after spurt of hot cum flowing from his body and into red silk. He heaved, trying to force his breath back into a normal pattern. He collapsed against the pillows. “You’re amazing. Just wait until I get my hands on you. I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” she replied. “Come to Andrews commando. The less clothing the better.”

He groaned. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“I have a pretty good idea.”

-Finished


	13. The Chronic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame my friends for this one. They know who they are. Also be warned there is some adult toys and drug use in this chapter. If that upsets you then don't read.

Hillary paced, she was trying to remain calm but he’d been gone for two days and she needed him…badly. He’d called her when his plane landed and now she just awaited his arrival. She almost suggested that he get a helicopter to make the trip shorter. She raced to the front door when she heard his car pull up. Hillary flung open the door before the car came to a complete stop. She didn’t run out to the car although she wanted to, but she’d never display such actions in front of their agents. Bill stepped out of the car, his assistant was still with him and Hillary was annoyed. She wanted him to herself, she didn’t want him finishing up any business. She saw Justin walking with Bill into the house and she turned around, walking into the house furious with him. Didn’t he understand that he’d been gone to Canada for two days and she missed him, she’d told him that she missed him.

Bill noticed Hillary walked away from the door and he frowned. Justin came in, putting down Bill’s bags. Bill handed him a few folders and he left the house to head back into the city.

“Hillary!” he called out to her after Justin was gone. He picked up his bag and walked upstairs to their bedroom with it. “Hillary!” he called again but she didn’t respond. Bill blew out a breath, she could be maddening sometimes. He dropped his bag onto the chair inside their room and began to unpack. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to Hillary standing in the doorway. He smiled, she hated that she couldn’t stay mad at him. “Where you been baby?” he asked walking over to her.

“Where is Justin?” she asked when he approached.

“On his way back to the city, why?” she smiled and threw herself into his arms.

“I missed you my love” she said kissing him deeply. Her lips opening to allow his tongue to sweep into her mouth. Bill grasped a handful of silky locks and tugged her head back, exposing her neck to his attack. He nipped and kissed, immediately leaving little welts on her sensitive creamy skin. She balled her fist into his shirt, before releasing it and trailing them down his midsection until she reached his growing bulge. Hillary squeezed him causing him to groan against her neck. He tore his mouth from hers and grabbed her hand. “Wait I have something for you, a surprise” his eyes twinkled in delight and curiosity.

“Is that so?”

“Stay right here” she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Bill confused. He stood in the middle of the floor, checking his watch a few times. “Ok I’m ready!” he walked to where he heard her voice, Bill opened the door to the spare room and Hillary stood in the middle of the floor naked as the day she was born his cock jumped and hardened further. She crooked her finger his way. He walked further into the room and stopped when he saw something out the corner of his eye. His eyes widened and his mouth became slack. He looked at her in utter shock.

“Seriously?” she had a shit eating grin on her face. He grabbed her pulling her forcefully against his body, devouring her mouth. She felt like his kiss was sucking the life out of her and she had no objections. He pulled away from her swollen lips. Hillary began to undress him, she took her time unbuttoning each of his buttons, kissing the exposed skin as she went. She tugged the shirt out of his pants and pushed it down his arms. The shirt was discarded to the floor. She leaned in and swept her flattened tongue against his nipples. She always enjoyed that he had sensitive nipples. Her hands unbuckled his belt. She worked on his pants, once they were undone she pushed them and his underwear down his legs. Hillary slowly sank to the floor, never losing eye contact with Bill. She kissed his thighs, those thick thighs that she always loved. Her hand gently cupped his balls and he sucked in a breath. She saw a bead of pre-cum appear at his tip. Her tongue swept across collecting the salty drop.

Hillary stiffened her tongue and slid it into the slit of his tip. A strangled groan filled the room as he threaded his fingers through her hair. She sucked his head into her mouth, forming a tight seal. Hillary grabbed his ass as he began to thrust against her.

“Yes baby suck my cock. Shit your mouth feels so good” his dick slid past her lips, hitting the back of her throat before retreating. Hillary began to fondle his sac again. Bill closed his eyes and took a calming breath before he pulled away from her. “I can’t last much longer if you keep that up and I definitely want to use that” he helped her off the floor and hoisted her against him. Hillary wrapped her legs around his body as he walked the few feet to her surprise. Bill kissed her before letting her slide back to the floor.

She’d done a lot of research so she knew what needed to happen next. Hillary grabbed the straps of the swing and slowly lowered her body into position. Bill helped her put her legs into the stirrups her glistening folds exposed to him. He pulled her towards him as he lowered his body to the floor. He bit the inside of her thighs, before slipping a long finger into her hot, wet tunnel. Hillary threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning loudly.  He slipped another finger into her, simultaneously sucking her engorged clit into his mouth. He used the natural rocking motion of the swing to allow his fingers to move in and out of her, making sure to keep his lips latched onto her clit.

“Bill, fuck oh I’ve needed this so badly. Shit I need to cum so badly” he abruptly stopped his ministrations and stood back up. Seeing her splayed out before him, limbs bound by black straps nearly made him spill. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, willing his heart to calm down and his body not to betray him. When he opened his eyes, she stared back at him, biting her bottom lip with a small smirk on her face. He looked down to see that she’d freed a hand and was slowly rubbing her clit. Bill growled, he snatched her hand away from her pussy, grabbing the straps of the swing to steady it as he pushed into her hard, nearly knocking the breath out of her. He again used the swings natural motion for his thrust. He loved looking between them and seeing his cock, glistening and coated with her juices sliding in and out of her hot snatch.

“Spread your legs wide for me, sweet darling. Your body is mine tonight” she did as she was told, pulling her legs further apart. He slipped into her deeper.

“Use me as your toy all night long” she stated breathlessly. His thrust became stronger and faster. He watched her breast move up and down on her chest, his cock swelled further in her. She moaned as she felt him fill her completely. Hillary clenched down on his hardness, her muscles fluttering against him, signaling that she was close.

“Where do you want me to cum?” he asked as he felt himself losing control.

“I want it all over me. Cover me with it!” she screamed as her orgasm raced through her. He pulled out of her as he felt the first hot spurt leave his body. Bill stood over her, jerking himself as his cock erupted all over her, coating her neck, breast and stomach, a few drops even landing on her face. Bill dropped his head trying to recover from what they’d done.

“You my love is a goddess” he leaned down and kissed her. Bill moved his face lower and licked his cum off her cheek before offering his tongue to her. She greedily sucked his cum off his tongue. He trailed a finger up her breast collecting more and feeding it to her. She hummed as she licked his finger clean. She always loved the taste of him. He helped her out of the swing and suddenly remembered something. “I have something for you, for us actually. I think now would be a great time” he went to his pants and reached into the pocket. He stood back up and held up his hand, with a devious smile on his face.

“Is that a joint Bill?” she asked in surprise.

“Yes, I got it in Canada” he sniffed the joint and she laughed.

“It’s not a cigar baby.”

“You want to smoke it?”

“Yes!” they hadn’t smoked in ages, not since law school, but they were feeling adventurous. They went back into their bedroom. He grabbed the long lighter she used to light candles and lit the joint taking a hit of it before handing it to Hillary. She stared at it feeling nervous but then shrugged her shoulders. “What the hell” Hillary took a long drag off the joint. She coughed a bit, her lungs no longer used to the smoke. She handed it back to Bill, before laying against his chest.

20 minutes later

They’d smoked the entire joint. They lay on their back staring at the ceiling neither of them bothering to get dressed, remnants of their earlier activities, drying into a crust on Hillary. “I’m hungry as fuck!” Bill suddenly stated. They looked at each other and bust out laughing.

“We better order in, there’s no way we can go out like this. Can you imagine the headlines?” again they started laughing. Hillary rolled over onto her side as laughter overtook her. Bill looked at her ass and smacked it, eliciting a moan from her. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She rolled over, eyes wide.

“Are we expecting anyone?” he asked his speech slower than usual. She scrunched her face up trying to clear the fog to answer his question.

“Mom! Dad!” suddenly they heard Chelsea’s voice and Hillary remembered. She’d told Chelsea to come by to pick up a few things she had for the kids. That was before she was distracted by Bill.

“Shit” they both sat up. Bill rolled out of bed and began looking around for something to throw on. Hillary tried to run into the bathroom, but she was too high and stumbled to the floor. Again, they started to laugh.

“Shhhh” he said exaggerated. “We don’t want her to hear us” he helped Hillary off the floor. She stumbled into the bathroom and frantically wiped herself down. Hillary threw some clothes on and they took a deep breath trying to get it together.

“Chelsea we’re coming” she’d sat down in the living room and was about to send a text. One thing she’d learned was that if she couldn’t find them, she wouldn’t go looking for them. Her parents appeared in the doorway and she frowned at their appearance. She was sure they’d probably been having sex but it was something more, something different. “Hey sweetie” they were able to make it to her and hug her before sitting on the sofa. She just stared at them, her dad looked sleepy but that wasn’t entirely new, but her mother. Her eyes were low, nearly slits. She suddenly gasped.

“Are you two high?” they looked at each other, eyes wide before goofy smiles spread across their face.

“Yes” Bill said shaking his head in an over the top motion. Peals of laughter came from both. Once her shock wore off, Chelsea couldn’t help but to chuckle too.

“Chels I know you came for the kids’ stuff, but I’m not going to lie. I don’t fucking remember what I did with it” she giggled falling over onto Bill’s shoulder. Chelsea took a deep breath and nodded before standing up.

“I have a feeling that after you two raid the fridge you’ll fall asleep and possibly not even remember I was here. So, I’m going to leave” she kissed her parents’ goodbye shaking her head as she walked out of the living room.

“We have food in the fridge?” he looked over at Hillary confused. She just shrugged and lightly giggled.

 “Let’s order a pizza” he frantically nodded in agreement. Hillary slid off the sofa and crawled over to the phone. He watched her ass as she went, his cock immediately starting to harden again. Bill stood up, bending. He swatted her ass. She turned around in surprise before making a motion to get up.

“No, no you stay just like that” he said before beginning to unfasten his pants.

 


	14. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SoS takes a little interlude with her husband during a state dinner.

Interlude

 

_I can feel his eyes on me from across the room. He keeps wetting his lips and occasionally biting down on his bottom one. I can’t tell if he’s purposely and actively trying to seduce me during the aftermath of a state dinner or if he’s recalling the ride from Whitehaven to the Whitehouse. His hand up under my dress, hand inside expensive lace, fingers sliding in and out until I cried his name loudly as I came._

_I’m engaged in conversation with a few dignitaries when I feel his hand slide across the back of my neck, coming to rest right at the curve of my shoulder. I continue my conversation and wrap my arm around his waist until I feel his hand squeeze gently. I carefully excuse both of us from the conversation._

_My hand slides into his open one and he closes his fingers around mine. “Something on your mind, love?”_

_He leans closer into me as we walk. “You.”_

_“Where are we going, Bill?” I ask as he leads me down the hallway. We seem to be heading toward the Green Room but I could be wrong._

_Sure, enough he opens the door and holds it open for me to enter. “I just need a few moments of your time, Madam Secretary.”_

_“Oh, and you think you deserve a private audience?”_

_“What are the odds of me being granted one?”_

_I smirk at him and raise my eyebrow. “I think the odds are in your favor.”_

_His eyes flit over me and he steps forward as though he’s an animal closing in and on intended prey. I take a step backward. And then another and another until my back is firmly against the wall. “Bill, whatever you’re thinking…”_

_“You can’t tell what I’m thinking?” he questions me, his tongue darting out between his lips. “After all these years?”_

_My hands are on the planes of his chest. “We can’t, not here.” I’m trying my best to dissuade him. And I know my efforts are probably futile._

_His palms are pressed into the wall on either side of my head. His breath is warm against my face. “But, darlin’, we already have.”_

_I’ve already decided I will not surrender that easily. “This isn’t our house anymore.”_

_He laughs. Deep and sexy. “Oh, this will always be our house, Hillary.” he leans in, his mouth next to my ear. “Every single room.”_

_My intake of air is swift. Memories of past liaisons in various rooms in various positions flood my mind. Every single one of them taking my breath, arousing me further. I know there’s no use in fighting it. But I can’t help but want to. To add a little something extra to this already dangerous game._

_“I’m hosting, Bill.” I remind him._

_“Mmm.” he sighs. “Even the hostess is entitled to a little interlude.”_

_His tone is playful yet seductive and after all these years it still catches me off guard. I can’t stop the smile that tugs at the corner of my mouth. “I cannot take you anywhere.” This does nothing to abate him. I know I’ve only made it worse._

_“On the contrary, baby.” his accent is strong in these seductive moments. Southern drawl wrapping deliciously around very vowel. “You can take me anywhere. And you have.”_

_Double entendre. And I can’t decide rather I love it when he uses them or hate it. I quickly decide it’s useful in this instance as my blood rushes to my core and wetness quickly spreads between my thighs. I close my eyes and try to steady my breath. He knows he’s got me right where he wants me._

_One hand moves to my throat, his thumb strokes over my esophagus. “Open your eyes.” his voice is seductive, alluring, yet so demanding._

_My eyes meet his. Desire reflects. I know there’s no way I’m leaving this room until both of our needs have been fulfilled. His grip on my throat tightens and my mouth opens. His lips crash down on mine. Hot and heavy and all consuming. His tongue against mine is divine, warm and thick and plundering with such precision that I can now feel the wetness on my thighs. The throbbing ache radiating between them._

_He pulls away from me, panting. His hands begin to grope my long flowing skirt, first at the hip and then at my back. “How does this thing open?” his touch becomes stronger the most frustrated he becomes and the last thing I want is ripped fabric._

_“Here, let me.” I offer._

_“No, I’ll get it.” His hands grip my hips and he roughly turns me around to face the wall. His deft fingers reach the zipper and almost instantly he pushes the flowing chiffon to the floor._

_A soft groan fills the room as he discovers I’m bare under my skirt, his hands traveling down across my bottom. “Naughty girl.” he whispers in my ear._

_I swallow hard, arousal flooding my body. I can hear my heart beat thumping in my ears. His hands are all over me, his open mouth pressing kisses to my neck. I’m struggling between wanting him so much and the fear of getting caught. But his mouth is so delectably warm and his hands are squeezing my breasts. I can barely concentrate. A smooth tongue creeps up my neck and he runs it across the shell of my ear. I’m lost. Completely and utterly lost._

_The faint sound of a zipper reaches my ears. His beautiful, elegant, fingers are digging into the tender flesh of my hip. Angling them just right. Slowly, so slowly, he pushes inside me. He’s thick and hard and my warm wetness envelopes him tightly. My hips involuntarily push back against his._

_“Impatient?” he halts his movements._

_“Bill.” I whine._

_“Yes, baby?”_

_“Please.”_

_“Please, what?” he counters._

_I exhale a heavy breath. “Please, please, don’t stop.”_

_And even though I can’t see his face I know he’s grinning like the Cheshire cat. His hips buck forward and he’s completely inside of me. Stretching me. Filling me. Stealing my breath again. “Like that?” he has the audacity to ask._

_“Yes.” I reply as I catch my breath. “Just like that.” I thrust my hips back against his movements and he tries to stifle a groan. And fails._

_“Fuck.” the word is long and drawn out to emphasize the effect my body has on his._

_I close my eyes and let my body take over. My thrusts meeting his deliciously in the middle. My hands push flat against the wall for leverage. “Oh, God!” I moan softly. This man is going to be the absolute death of me._

_“Feel good, darlin’?”_

_“Yes.” I manage. “You feel so good, Bill.”_

_His right hand covers mine, our fingers tangling together. “You’re so wet.” his breath is warm in my ear. “I’m going to come so hard.”_

_Whimpers pour from my parted lips and he increases his tempo, my hips never faltering. “I don’t know how much more I can take.” the relentless thrusting has me on edge._

_His softly groaning and grunting in my ear sends my arousal to a whole new level and the only thing I want to do is cry out loudly, listen as his name reverberates off these antique walls and high ceilings._

_His hand moves from my hip to between my open thighs. Skillful fingers quickly find my hardened clit and he strokes it with just the right pressure to set my nerve endings on fire. He suddenly feels harder and thicker, sliding deeper inside of me and I know it’s because my body is getting tighter around him as I near orgasm._

_My counter movements are starting to falter. I’m trying to hang on to prolong the pleasure but wanting to let go at the exact same time. I’m desperate for friction, desperate for completion._

_“Not yet, Hillary.” I hear him say. “Not yet.”_

_“Bill…I…I can’t…” Oh, fuck! I can’t even form a coherent sentence._

_“I want to see you.” His body slips from mine and I almost sob at the loss of contact._

_“Hang on, baby.” He turns me around to face him and lifts me against the wall, holding me there with this weight. His hands gripping the underside of my thighs tightly. After what feels like an eternity he’s finally pushing back inside of me. And seamlessly we pick up right where we’ve left off._

_“Much better.” He exhales. “Now I can see your beautiful face.”_

_My hips rock frantically against his seeking any friction I can possibly find. “Oh. Oh. Bill.” I close my eyes as the sensations overtake me._

_“No open your eyes.” He tells me. “I want to see you.” His beautiful blue eyes can see straight into my soul. They have always been able to._

_“Please.” I’m almost begging. “I have to come. I can’t hold out much longer.”_

_He bites down on his bottom lip to keep from smirking but I know he’s rather pleased with himself. His thrusts become more deliberate, his hips rubbing almost perfectly against my clit. “I love you.” He whispers. “That’s it, baby. You feel amazing.”_

_I’m close, I’m so close. And his words of love and encouragement are pushing me over the edge. “Bill, please.” I want to let go but I want him to come with me._

_“Come on, baby.” He coaxes me. “You want to come so bad. I can feel it.” His strokes become harder, shorter. “It’s right here.” He moans softly. “Just let it go. I want to feel you.”_

_I struggle against his movements but he’s hitting all the right places. “Oh, Christ!” I cry out, trying to hold back. “Come with me.”_

_His thrusts are faster now. I can feel him throbbing inside me and it sends me over the edge. My body releases in waves, ebbing and flowing around him triggering his orgasm too. I feel high. So, fucking high. Taking absolutely everything his body has to offer as he releases a hot string of expletives into my ear._

_The tides are still crashing within me. My hips push lazily against his stillness. I’m still being swept away from the sensations he’s created inside of me. His moans are tangling with mine, his fingers digging into my thighs. I’m not sure if the waves are ever going to stop._

_“Damn, Hillary.”_

_“Intense.” I manage as my orgasm finally starts to relent._

_“I love you.” He breathes into my hair._

_“You damn well better.”_

-Finished


	15. Red Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a picture of HRC.

Red Lips

 

I absolutely adore her in red lipstick. Sensual and sexy. Full lips just begging to be kissed. To be absolutely ravished by my mouth and tongue. Blood rushes to my cock. I can’t help it. She does amazing things with that mouth. The way she kisses me, thoroughly and proactively. The way her tongue sweeps over the head of my cock before she practically swallows me whole. The way my name escapes those swollen lips. Her tongue is devilish she can use it to make me cry out in pleasure or to cut me down several notches when I need it. 

As soon as we enter the residence I’m all over her. Backing her up against the glass paned doors I’ve just closed. My mouth invading hers, lustful and determined. She moans into my mouth and I just can’t contain myself any longer. I fumble with my belt and pants. Her tongue is teasing against mine and I’m losing all the control I have. 

Hard cock springs free from my trousers and she immediately reaches out for it. Stroking up and down with the lightest of pressure. But enough to set everything in my body on fire. I’m pawing her breasts through her gown and then sliding around to the back searching frantically for the zipper. 

“Off.” I command. “Get this damn thing off!”

“Slow down.” she bites back. “Don’t rip my dress.”

I take a deep breath to calm myself. My fingers glide over the back of her dress, finding the zipper and tugging it down her body. My hands all over her back, her bare skin beneath my fingertips is enough to send me over the edge. The black lace fabric is pushed down her body, exposing creamy breasts with hard dusky pink nipples and then the dip of her waist followed by the dangerous curve of her hips. 

My eyes take in every inch of her as the dress falls. Red lace just barely covering her. Shapely legs. Black gown pooling at her matching heels. I groan loudly and help her step out of the mass of lace and silk. This woman is a goddess standing before me. She takes my breath. Makes my heart race. Steals my words effortlessly. 

I lick over her bottom lip seeking entrance, seeking refuge, seeking the warmth of her delectable mouth. Her hand is on my cock again, stroking softly, her thumb smearing precum around on the tip. I buck my hips into her hand. 

“Please, baby?” I whisper against her lips. 

Her mouth trails down my neck. “Mmm.” her moan reverberates against the column of my throat. “Please what?” 

My hand tangles in her hair as she licks over the pulse point in my neck. The tip of her tongue tickling over it. 

“Say the words, love.”

“I want to be in your mouth.” my breath catches in my throat as her hand squeezes me tighter. “Please? Please suck my dick.”

She pulls back from me. Red lipstick smeared, almost gone. And the look she gives me has me weak in the knees. Her skin is flushed with desire, her eyes are dark with lust. Her hands work quickly on my bowtie and shirt. Pushing it from my shoulders and letting it hit the floor. I watch in amazement as this beautiful creature eases herself down onto her knees before me. Looking up at me from thick lashes, her pink tongue darts out to touch against the base of my cock. Her tongue is warm against me and chills shoot down my spine.

She’s licking the underside of my cock and I’m about to lose my mind. I just hope that I don’t come the moment she takes me in her mouth. Her tongue is making its way to my head, swirling around the tip. 

I groan loudly and thread my fingers into her hair. “Oh, fuck, Hillary!” I practically scream as she slowly slides her mouth all the way down me. I thought her tongue was warm but her mouth is burning hot. Her head bobs up and down ever so slowly and my grip on her hair tightens. “You’re going to make me cum.” We’re giving Secret Service a show but I’m beyond the point of caring. I need this. I need her. Only her.

She’s sucking harder and her mouth is moving faster. Her hand is tugging on my balls and I’m finding it increasingly difficult to hold back. My hips buck forward and her opposite hand comes up to my ass, aiding my movement.

“Uh, uh, fuuccckkkk!” I groan loudly. “I’m going to…fuck…Hillary, I’m gonna cum.”

Her hand grabs my ass tighter and I can’t hold it any longer. I come hot and fast and hard down her throat. She slowly eases off my cock, stopping to lick the tip. My hips back uncontrollably, the sensitivity taking my breath. 

I watch as she licks her lips. “Care to continue this in the bedroom?”

Her fingers lace with mine and we make our way to the bedroom, leaving my shirt and blazer and her dress behind on the floor. 

/////

I’m standing at the foot of the bed, her lower body pulled to the edge and splayed deliciously in front of me. I’m enveloped in her smooth thighs, my hips pushing relentlessly into hers. I slide in and out of her wet body with minimal effort. Long, hard, controlled thrusts that have her entire body arching up off the bed. She’s whimpering incoherently and it only makes me slam harder into her. My hand goes to the base of her throat, squeezing slightly. Her hips are lifting off the end of the bed to meet my thrusts. 

My hand slides down to the valley between her breasts, feeling heavy rise and fall of her chest. Her thighs are squeezing my hips and I realize my willpower is stronger than I imagined. 

“You feel so good.”

“Please.” she manages. “Please don’t stop.”

I look down between us, my cock sliding in and out. Her tight, hot, wetness accepting every last rigid inch of me greedily. “Come here.” I pull her up so that she can watch too. She licks her lips, moaning softly, and then she bites down on her full bottom lip. Her head tilts and she look up at me from thick lashes. 

Holy Fuck! I didn’t think I could be more turned on. “Is this mine?” my voice is deep, raspy, it cracks in my throat.

“Yes.” she manages

My hand on her shoulder pushes her back down on the bed. The speed of my thrusting increases, my pelvis hitting her clit. “Hillary.” I lick my lips. “Is this mine, baby?”

She lets out a string of incoherent moans. 

“Hillary?” I ask, again. 

“It’s yours!” she practically screams. 

I reach for her wrists, pulling them down by her sides and wrapping my hands around them, using them for leverage with my thrusts. Pulling her to me, down on me. She’s sobbing in pleasure and maybe a little bit of pain. Her hips still rolling against mine. Breasts bouncing with every single thrust. 

She’s hot and tight and wet and sexy as fuck. And I cannot seem to get enough. Nothing has ever felt more right. Nothing has ever felt more wrong. 

“Goddammit Bill!” she curses me. “Please, please…”

“Please what?”

“I want to come.” she tells me. “I need to come.”

“You feel incredible.” I tell her. And she does. She feels absolutely amazing. And I never ever want this to end. I never want my body to leave hers. She’s arching against my movements. And I can feel her. Her body is getting slicker, I’m sliding deeper inside of her. She starts to clench around my cock and I can barely breathe. Her orgasm comes in rushing waves and she pulls me with her. 

My heart is pounding out of my chest. I’m struggling for air. Everything has gone black. I feel her hands on my forearms. “Come here, baby.” her voice is soft in between struggling for puffs of air. 

I groan and I unwrap her legs from around my hips and climb up onto the bed beside of her. “Good?”

“Mmm-hmm.” 

I turn onto my side, my fingertips dipping down in the valley between her breasts, caressing the damp skin. “Again?”

“Oh, fuck you.” she laughs, slapping my hand away. “Just let me lie here in peace.”

I reach for her hand and bring it to my lips, pressing a linger kiss in her palm. “I love you, baby.” 

 

-Finished.


	16. Insultingly Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine asked me for this. I had to pull out the thesaurus to pull this one together. This stemmed from a conversation about how billary are so smart and probably insult dumpster fire in ways that he wouldn't even understand.

She heard him grumbling from the den as she stood in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of Orange Pekoe tea, her favorite. She knew he was watching the evening news and she knew what probably had him irritated. Hillary slowly stirred the honey into her tea before picking up the mug and saucer and walking in the direction of her husband. He heard her come into the den.

"Trump is a frightfully insufferable heathen and a decrepit feces-collecting abomination of humanity" he ground out without looking away from the TV. Hillary came further into the room and sat next to her irritated husband. She frowned as the _PBS News Hour_ recounted the day’s atrocities. She sipped a bit of tea before speaking.

“He is a woefully witless reprobate and a glaring simple-minded offense to all of good taste and decency” Bill nodded agreeing with his wife’s assessment. He laid his hand on her knee as she sat on the sofa, legs tucked underneath her and sipping on her tea.

Bill scoffed when the news anchor reported that Trump was ending the special women’s office at the State Department that Hillary started, “that rank heart-sickening offensively uninspired malodorous half-wit” he sneered at the TV. Hillary’s stomach dropped at the news, but she refused to let him get underneath her skin. She drank the last of the tea and sat the mug on the coffee table before laying her head on Bill’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

“Why must he be a repulsive sphincter and a rotten cantankerously-caterwauling amalgamation of loathsome repulsiveness?” Bill only shook his head in frustration.

“How is it that anyone voted for that irredeemably inept filcher?”

“We both know that his supporters had glacially slow cognitive abilities.”

“Deplorable wasn’t a strong enough word for those nauseating assaults on the senses, who supported that man with his delusions of adequacy” they both sighed, their anger long replaced by annoyance, disbelief and downright sadness for the leadership currently in office. Bill removed his arm from around her and laced his fingers with hers. They could find comfort in the fact that they had each other.

“He’s an unfortunate occurrence of unprotected intercourse” she mumbled. Bill craned his neck to look at her, her eye met his and they burst out laughing. Hillary’s loud guffaw could be heard throughout the house, Bill’s shoulder’s shook violently with humor, tears streaming down his face. When she sobered, she looked up at her husband, her other half, soul mate, best friend, partner in crime and something different came over her, lust.

He looked over at her, wiping tears from his face and he knew that look, he was sure he had it too. They leaned into one another and their lips met. The heat between them left no doubt what type of encounter this would be. Bill broke the kiss and stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the sofa. They walked quickly out of the den and towards their bedroom. Hillary could feel the hot slipperiness between her thighs. She stopped walking and tugged him back. Before he could speak she wound her fingers through his soft white hair and pulled him to her mouth. Their tongues dueled and they stumbled back into the wall near the stairs. Hillary pulled his polo over his head and ran her fingers over his taut nipples. He groaned, always loving to have them played with. Bill’s long nimble fingers unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders.

The pink lacy bra underneath causing him to harden to the point he thought his cock would shatter. Bill sucked a satin covered mound into his mouth, the heat penetrating her nipples through the fabric. He pulled her pants down along with her underwear and she stepped out of them, Bill reached around and unfastened her bra, hooking his fingers in the strap and guiding it down her arms. Hillary released her hold on him only long enough to allow the bra to fall to the floor.

She quickly unfastened his jeans, her tiny hand slipping into the waistband of his underwear, gripping his hard, thick manhood. She could feel the slippery wetness that dripped from his large mushroomed tip. He jerked his hips against her hand before pulling her away from him.

“Sweets you keep that up and this will be over before it starts” he drawled. His pants and underwear joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Bill pushed her against the wall.

“We can’t do this here Bill” Hillary whispered suddenly very aware of where they were, even though she started it. She knew that one of their agents could enter the house at any moment.

“Why not?” he didn’t wait for a response before he dove into her neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. Hillary’s arms went back around his neck, as she toyed with the hair at the nape. His fingers began to slowly spread her and her wetness coated them.

He moved his mouth back to hers just in time to catch a moan as he began to slowly rub her clit.

“We should go upstairs” she stated breaking away from the kiss. He shook his head as he moved back from her. Hillary thought he’d come to his senses, but that thought was fleeting when he smirked and started to move down to his knees. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder.

Bill took a slow leisurely lick up and down her womanhood. Hillary’s head fell back and she moaned loudly.

“Someone might walk in on us” it was unlikely, but there had been instances when their agents had to come to the house unannounced, he pulled away from her momentarily.

“So” he went back to her heat and spread her with his stiff tongue. Her hand went to his head and held him against her. He delved into her opening, his tongue mimicking what he intended to do with his cock later. She grabbed a fist full of hair as she felt her orgasm rushing through her.

Bill moved up and took her bud into his mouth and sucked on it gently as he slipped two fingers into her. She moaned and he felt her juices pooling around his fingers. She clenched down on his fingers and her orgasm burst forth.

“Bill!” Hillary rode his face as she came down from her orgasm. He kissed her slit before standing up, his face glistening with her juices. He held up his fingers and she took them into her mouth, licking them clean, before she leaned in and licked her juices off his face.

He pulled her leg up against his waist. Bill positioned himself against her and sank into her depths. They both moaned.

His hips slowly moved against her, he grabbed her ass and pushed her tighter against him. He bent and kissed her lips tenderly. He moved away from her mouth and lightly took the top of her ear between his teeth. His fingers dug into her ass as his motions started to speed up.

“Bill. Bill. Bill” the soft mantra fell from her lips as she started to feel the slow scorching buildup of another orgasm growing inside of her. He moved one hand to her thigh and gripped it tightly.

“Is this my pussy?” her mouth opened, but she didn’t speak. “Tell me” he pushed into her deeper. Hillary whimpered. Her head fell to his shoulder, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “Tell me” he said forcefully.

“This is your pussy Bill” her voice didn’t even sound like her own. She had no clue how he reduced her to this mess of emotions any time he touched her. He bent and kissed her deeply, he undulated his hips against her. His tip began to graze her engorged g-spot and she couldn’t take anymore. A strangled moan of his name ripped forth out of her and she clenched down hard on him. He stilled his movements as he emptied himself into his wife, groaning out her name.

Hillary’s head collapsed onto his shoulder as he began to slowly move against her, riding out the last few sparks of their mutual orgasms. He slowly released her leg as he pulled away from her. Hillary could feel their mutual essence slowly dripping down her inner thigh. She leaned back against the wall still trying to catch her breath.

“I’m going upstairs” she stuttered slightly. Hillary pushed herself away from the wall and slowly began to ascend the stairs. He watched her walk away and he felt something snap again. Hillary was nearly to their bedroom when Bill appeared behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

“Bill?” she stated questioning his behavior. He hurried into their bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot. “Put me down.” He sat her down on the floor, gripping her shoulders and turning her towards him. Before she could speak he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth, his tongue laving against it. She felt the erotic heat rush through her again.

They stood flesh to flesh as his arms wrapped around his wife, casually draped over her ass. They kissed until they had to break apart for air.

“Get on your knees” he instructed her. Hillary climbed onto the bed on her knees. He pulled her near the edge and sank his renewed erection into her pussy. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of having her wet and clenching around him.

Bill placed his hands on either of her hips and began to move in and out of his wife. He looked down and watched as his hard, wet member disappeared inside of her. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip trying to prolong this experience. Bill bent forward and kissed her back before moving over her. His lips, next to her ear he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you” she said breathlessly. He pulled from her and moved her onto her back. Hillary opened her legs to welcome him back into her body. He climbed over his wife and held her against him as he slid back into her depths. He slowly pushed his pelvis against hers as he looked her in her eyes. Hillary held onto him tightly. Her foot ran up and down his leg.

Her left hand rubbed up and down his back slowly, the tightening of her muscles spurring him on. His hips picked up speed and they hurdled towards another earth shattering release. His balls slapped against her ass as his movements began to pick up momentum. His thrust were short deep jabs, she could feel every contour of his manhood.

Hillary’s nails dug into his flesh deeper. She sat up slightly and latched onto his neck. As she reached her peak she bit down, tasting the metallic liquid coat her tongue. Her pussy contracted around him like a vice and he could no longer hold himself together. He stilled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his cum shot out of him, coating the inside of his wife. The vein on the side of his neck threatening to pop at the force of his release.

Hillary laid back on the bed her eyes closed as she revealed in her third orgasm of the night. Bill continued to move lazily against her as he laid his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed it lightly.

“Maybe we should insult Trump more often” she stated lazily. Bill lifted his head and pecked her lips.

“I don’t doubt we will have a shortage of opportunities to insult him” they laughed before he rolled onto his back bringing his wife with him. They hated what he was doing to the country, but they reveled in the fact that he was absolutely miserable and they were absolutely content and happy.

 


	17. Business at Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White House. You pick the year.

Business at Hand

 

 

He started undressing the moment the bedroom door closed. His hands pulled at his tie, loosening it and dropping it to the ground. Overcome with the overwhelming sensation he was suffocating in work had him stripping down in order to relax. White button up hit the floor and then his undershirt. He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks. Already he was starting to feel more relaxed. 

He ran his hands over his face and sighed. It was the one place he felt free. The one place he felt as though he could breathe. He stood back up and undid his belt and trousers, pulling them down in one swift action. It was when his eyes fell onto the bed that he saw Hillary’s nightgown. 

One large, elegant, hand picked it up, bringing it up to his nose. He inhaled deeply. The intoxicating scent of her washed over him. The silk was smooth and cool in his hands and his mind immediately imagined her in it. The neckline that plunged, exposing the tops of creamy full breasts, the way the fabric clung to her and then flared off her hips, stopping incredibly high on her thighs.

She was absolutely divine. All curves and angles and sexy as hell. He closed his eyes and imagined being surround by her. By her scent, by her soft blonde hair, cradled between smooth thighs. Oh, how he ached for her. Blood rushing to his cock, making it throb at the very thought of her. 

“Hey, baby.” Hillary came in and closed the bedroom door behind her. “Done for the day?”

“Mmmhmm.” he replied, placing her nightgown back down on the bed. “I felt like I was going to be buried alive down there.”

She made her way toward him, his taut ass in black briefs beckoning her. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head against his back. “Want a drink?” her hands skimmed down his waist. She could practically feel the heat emanating from his aroused body. “Or perhaps something else?”

“You really shouldn’t just leave your nightgown lying around like that.”

She reluctantly let him go and came around to face him, her eyes immediately falling onto his tented briefs. “Too much for you?”

Bill chuckled. “Something like that.”

Hillary bit at her bottom lip. “I guess we’ll have to find some way to alleviate the situation.”

His hands pulled at her hips. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, no.” she said, softly. “What would you have done had I been stuck in my meeting?”

“I would have taken matters into my own hands.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “How about you show me.”

Bill closed his eyes. He could feel himself getting harder. Her eyes on him did something unexplainable to him. Made his arousal go up further than he ever thought possible. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

He pushed her down to a sitting position on the bed. Then he slipped the tight fabric down to his thighs, his cock immediately springing forward, and stepped out of them. Her eyes practically glazed over. “Mmm. So fucking hard.” he sighed. “See what you do to me?”

Hillary unbuttoned her blazer and slid it off revealing a pink lacy cami leaving almost nothing to the imagination underneath. “Show me.” she rasped. “I want to watch you.”

His large beautiful hand wrapped around his hard, thick, cock. Squeezing at first and then slowly starting to glide up and down his shaft. His breathing grew more intense as he found a steady rhythm of stroking from tip to base. “Mmm. Fuck.”

His hand was running up and down his length slowly. Occasionally pausing at the thick sensitive pink tip, rubbing the smooth skin of his palm over it. His hips slightly bucked forward into his touch from the sensations he was creating. 

His eyes were locked on hers watching as her wet tongue pushed through full lips and then retreated, her teeth slowly scraping over her bottom lip. “Oh, God!” he groaned, gripping himself tighter. “You’re so unbelievably sexy.”

Hillary’s eyes were watching every stroke of his hand. And Bill sped up his pace as a result, pulling harder on his cock as his hips pushed forward in tandem, forcing himself into his tightened hand. “Goddamn!” he groaned. “Will you lick it for me?”

She crossed her legs, squeezing her thighs together tightly. Expensive lace clung to her center. “This is your show, baby.” God, her voice was husky. 

“Come on, just the tip.” he pleaded. “Just to enough to make it wet.” he stepped closer to the bed bringing the swollen pink head up to her lips. “Please, baby?” he whimpered. “It’ll help me come.”

Hillary opened her mouth, her tongue darting out and swirling around the tip. Bill groaned, low and deep, at the feeling of her warm, smooth, tongue. But she quickly used her hands to push him away from her. “Keep going.”

Bill immediately ran the palm of his hand over the tip, the slickness she provided sending what felt like shock waves through his body. “Fucckkk.” he moaned. “So so good, Hillary.” He moved his hand harder and faster, thick pink head pushing through his hand and then disappearing again. 

“You’re making me incredibly wet.”

“Yeah?” he moaned out. “You like watching me touch my cock?”

“Yes.” she replied, barely audible. “Don’t stop.”

His opposite hand came to his balls, kneading them roughly. “Take your top off, baby.”

“Why?” she smirked, never taking her eyes off his cock. 

“I want to come on you.” he moaned. “Please, Hillary?”

“I don’t know, baby.” she raised her eyes to meet his. “You’re going to have to convince me. It’ll be a big sticky mess.”

His lust filled eyes burned into hers. “Please, baby?” he whimpered, his hand continuing to give long, hard strokes. “You’re so fucking hot. I want to come on you so bad.” The motion of his hand sped up. “You’ve got me so turned on.” he groaned. “Fuck, Hillary, I’m so fucking hard for you.”

Her hands pulled at the hem of her cami, lifting it up her body and over her head. She dropped it onto the bed. “Better?”

“God, yes.” he rasped. “I’m going to come all over you. There’s so much in there, my balls are so heavy.” he reached forward and flicked open the front closure of her bra exposing full breasts with dusky colored nipples that were already in taut little peaks. “My sexy goddess.”

She moaned softly and shifted on the bed. Abundant wetness between silky thighs making it more and more difficult for her not to slide her hand between her legs and ease some of the tension he had created. 

“Lay back for me, baby.” And when she hesitated be pushed her back onto the bed and climbed over her, straddling her waist. His hand went back for his cock, stroking up and down in a rough motion. “So close.”

Her hands went to his muscular thighs. “Tell me what you need.” she ran her hands up and down, caressing the tight skin. “Let me help you.” 

“Touch me here.” He took her right hand, slid it up his inner thigh until it was resting on the heavy sacs between his legs. She immediately started massaging him. “God, yes, just like that, baby.” He threw his head back. “Feels so fucking good.”

“Bill.” she whimpered. “It’s too much. I need you to touch me.”

“I will, darlin’, I promise.” he bucked his hips forward into his hand. “Right now, I need you to talk to me though. I want to hear your voice as I come.”

Her eyes took in the sight of him, face locked in concentration, the way he was biting down on his lower lip. The way his beautiful hand was stroking up and down on his hard cock, throbbing pink and needing release. “I want you to come.” she rasped. “I want you to come all over me. And then I want you to make me come.”

He tugged harder on his cock. “I’m going to come so hard.”

“I’m so wet, Bill.” she moaned. “I need you so much. I need you to touch me and lick me and suck on my clit.”

His hand pumped harder, his grip grew tighter. Forcing his hand up and down on his thick cock as his hips thrust forward in tandem. And the way she was massaging his balls was divine. 

“That’s it, baby.” she coaxed. “Come for me.”

“Oh, fuuccckkk, Hillary!” he gave a final tug and stilled as spurt after spurt of thick liquid rushed out of him covering her abdomen and breasts. 

He drew in a few ragged breaths trying to regulate his breathing again. “Here, let me clean you up, baby.” he reached for the cami and proceeded to wipe her clean and then himself before tossing it to the floor.

“Bill.” 

“Shh.” he placed his finger to her lips. “Let me take care of you.”

Hillary pulled his finger inside her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip before sucking it further inside. 

“Baby.” he groaned. “I’m going to devour you.”

She let his finger fall from her mouth. “Oh, God, please do.”

He pressed a kiss to the valley between her breasts and then moved off the bed and onto his knees. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and hiked her skirt up around her waist. The ripping of lace reverberated throughout the room. He brought her leg up over his shoulder, his hands went to her outer thighs to steady her. The intoxicating scent of her was too much and he couldn’t wait a moment longer.

The flat of his smooth tongue made a long, warm, lick from her entrance all the way up to her swollen, needy, clit. 

“Oh, oh, oh, yesss!” she thrashed on the bed, whimpering and moaning. “Please don’t stop!”

His tongue flicked across her clit and then began circling it as two long, elegant, fingers sank deep inside her. And it was almost instant. The fluttering of warm, wet, walls. Her body gripped his fingers tightly and her hips rocked beneath his delicious torture. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she was gone. Completely and utterly gone. She screamed out his name again and again. 

“Oh, God, Bill!” she whimpered. 

He continued to slowly lick until he felt her relax. After placing one last kiss against her he moved back up and collapsed beside her. He reached for her hand, threading his fingers through hers. “Shower?”

“Yes.” she breathed out. “You’re going to have to hold me up though.”

Bill smiled. “I’ll hold you up alright.” he said. “Right up against the shower wall as I fuck you.”

 

-Finished.


	18. Water Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the mystery 80s in this fic he asked for the divorce she gave it to him but their loves isn't water under the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Kg9876 who called me all the way out on Tumblr. I'm not saying I won't disappear again though. lol

Hillary laid back exhausted, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She pushed the errant strand of hair off her sweaty forehead and stared at him. She knew what was about to happen and even though this had gone on for two months it didn’t change the fact that she hated this part. He sat up and began pulling on his pants, that moments before had been discarded forgotten on the floor. He could feel her staring at him and he sighed. He looked over his shoulder and the raw emotions in her eyes nearly took his breath away. He turned around quickly and shook his head, trying to dislodge the memories of her gaze.

 

“You know what this is. I don’t know why you keep torturing yourself.” Her eyes dropped and she pulled the sheet tighter against her body. Her silence caused him to turn around again. She was staring off into nothing. He knew this was killing her and frankly it was killing him, but he just couldn’t go down this road again. He bent and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on his shoulders and hastily buttoning it. “We really should stop this. We’re not getting back together and frankly I don’t want to.” His mouth said the words, but they both knew his heart thought differently, his body did not agree. Hillary sat up in bed and swung her feet around until they hit the cold hardwood of the floor. She stood and let the sheet slide away from her body.

 

She inwardly smirked when she saw him swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he stared at her naked body. He had to admit she was a remarkably beautiful woman. She had curves in all the right place. Hillary slowly walked towards him. She let her now hard nipples brush against the fabric of his shirt. She pressed herself closer to him and leaned in, kissing and licking his neck. She felt him start to harden again in his pants. Hillary pushed back from him, but he wasn’t having it. Bill grabbed her ass and pushed her tight against him. He kissed her hotly, devouring her mouth. Hillary reached between them and tore open his shirt, before tearing it off his shoulders and down his arms. She hastily unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor, where he stepped out of them. Bill hoisted her into his arms and laid her back on the bed.

 

Hillary spread her thighs and he licked his lips looking at the glistening pink. Bill now nude again crawled on the bed. He kissed up her leg until he reached her center, his hot breath against her most sensitive parts making her squirm. He stuck his stiffened tongue out and laved her clit. Hillary arched off the bed, moaning loudly. Bill licked the expanse of her slit, Hillary reached down and grabbed his hair tightly as he kissed her intimately. Bill slid a finger into her, moving it slowly in and out. He felt her juices start to flow and he withdrew. He sat up and his dick hardened further at the goddess splayed out before him. Bill climbed up her body, her legs opening wider in anticipation of becoming one with him. He slid into her slowly as she clenched tightly around him.

He began to move against her, his hips undulating causing waves of pleasure to flow through the joined lovers. Hillary hitched a leg around his lower back and squeezed him tightly within her body. Her fingers dug into the supple muscled flesh of his back. Bill bent down and captured her lips as his body continued to rise and fall within her. Her leg tightened around him and she clenched down on his hardness. She pulled her mouth away from his.

“I’m so close Bill.” She punctuated her words with a tight squeeze as her muscles began to flutter. His hips moved faster against her, almost at a bruising speed. Before she knew his name was ripped from her throat and he followed closely behind billowing out her name. He pulled away from her. He had to stop this madness. He enjoyed being with her, but he could not let his heart get into it.

“You know what Hillary, you really should think about dating.” He got out of bed and threw his clothes on. Her heart sank and she felt ill. She didn’t want anyone else she wanted him.

 

_If you're not the one for me_   
_Then how come I can bring you to your knees_   
_If you're not the one for me_   
_Why do I hate the idea of being free?_

He knew she’d be here tonight. It was a dinner for all the important people in Arkansas. He didn’t expect one of the CEO’s to take interest in her and she seemed to be interested in him. Bill followed their movements on the dance floor and his nostrils flared. He was nearly sneering their way. When Joshua Michaels leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and she giggled, he’d had enough. He wound his way through the crowd on a mission. He was already next to them by the time she noticed his approach.

“May I cut in?” It wasn’t a question and the dancing couple knew that. He kept his eyes on her as the man acquiesced. Hillary placed her hand on his shoulder, but he wasn’t happy with the distance. He pulled her flush against his body, His hands around her waist and resting on the small of her back. She could feel his heart thudding against her chest. She wound her hands around his neck, but tried to not look him in the eyes. He leaned down and she felt his breath wisp past her ears. “Were you getting turned on dancing with him?” He asked tersely.  She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes for the first time since they started dating.

“You’re the one that told me to date.” She noticed his nostrils flare as he pulled her even tighter against his body.

  
_And if I'm not the one for you_  
 _You've gotta stop holding me the way you do_  
 _Oh if I’m not the one for you_  
 _Why have we been through what we have been through_

He lingered, they’d already had sex twice.  It wasn’t normal for him to stay around. Ever since that night at the Governors mansion, he’d been acting strangely.

“You’re going out of town this week right?” She asked trying to break the tension.

“Yes, why?” She shrugged trying to be nonchalant. “Trying to get rid of me.” He said tersely.

“Why would I be trying to get rid of you?” He got out of bed quickly.

“I need to go.” Hillary sat up.

“Bill why would I try to get rid of you?” He turned and gave her a withering stare. They had a war of gazes before Hillary finally turned away.  He was nearly through the door before he turned back around. He couldn’t walk away for some reason. Bill sighed and walked back to the bed shedding his clothes as he went. Hillary cut her eyes at him as he climbed back on the bed and pulled her underneath his body.

_What are you waiting for?_   
_You never seem to make it through the door_   
_And who are you hiding from?_   
_It ain't no life to live like you're on the run_   
_Have I ever asked for much?_   
_The only thing that I want is your love_

She was trying to ignore the fact that he was ignoring her. Since he’d come back, he had been particularly distance. She felt lost, she hated to admit it, but she’d become increasingly dependent and comfortable with him being around. No one knew that they’d been sleeping together for months, but that didn’t matter to her. She just liked having him hold her, which he’d been doing more and more of as the time went on. Hillary sighed and she realized that was probably why he’d become distant. He didn’t want anything more to come of whatever it was they had. 

She had to put him out of her mind and finish getting dressed. She was expected at yet another boring dinner at the Governor’s mansion. Although this one was smaller and more intimate. She secretly hoped that she could get a moment alone with him, although she tried not to get her hopes up too much.

Hillary walked into the private dining room, she knew Bill would be at the head of the table. She walked to the chair to his right and was shocked that her name was not on it. She leaned over and read the name card to his left and neither held her name. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and went in search of her chair. She was as far away from him as she could be in the same room. Her heart fell into her stomach as she took her seat.

Matters did not get better when he walked into the room, holding another woman’s hand. Hillary had to stifle the sob that tried to claw its way out of her throat. She glanced at the mystery woman and really couldn’t believe her eyes. It was like she was looking in the mirror, albeit a cracked, dusty mirror, but nevertheless she was like a cheap version of herself.

He wouldn’t meet her eyes, and he knew this would hurt her, but he couldn’t let this continue. He had to push her away by any means necessary. They’d both started to get in too deep and he and Hillary were not good together. They would eventually destroy one another.

 

_It's so cold in your wilderness_   
_I want you to be my keeper_   
_But not if you are so reckless_

 

She was particularly quiet throughout the dinner. She had a million thoughts bouncing inside of her head. He watched her surreptitiously, his date trying to hold his interest but he longed to be near Hillary, to speak with Hillary. He noticed her excuse herself from the table and his eyes followed her. He waited briefly before excusing himself and going in search of her. He found her exiting a bathroom. Before she could walk out fully, he pushed her back into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

“Wha…” He grabbed her face and crushed his mouth to hers. She finally pulled away, her lungs burning. She felt like he’d sucked the life out of her. Hillary breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. He came closer, but she held her hand up and shook her head. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side as he pushed her against the wall. “I thought you didn’t want me Bill.” She said softly.

“I don’t.” He responded before kissing her again, he released her arms and clawed at her dress until he had it up around her waist. He felt underneath and was met with hot moist flesh. Bill pulled his mouth away from hers and looked at her shocked. She just smirked. He bent and bit the exposed skin of her neck, Hillary tried to pull away before he marked her but to no avail.

“You need to stop and go back out there to your date.” She spat out.

“Never.” Was all he said before he lifted her leg and sank into her, catching her off guard. She hadn’t realized he’d freed himself. Bill pumped into her over and over. “It’s over between us this needs to stop.” The more she talked the harder her fucked her. His fingers dug into her thigh, his other hand kept her tightly against him at the waist. She started to clench tightly around him and he knew she was almost there, with one more hard thrust they came together, their moans and groans echoing off the walls of the bathroom. 

Bill let her leg slide back to the floor and he slipped from within her confines. He towered over her, looking her in the eyes. “I need to go back to my date.” He said his lips brushing hers. She closed her eyes as the shiver ran through her body. “We’re done Hillary. I’ve moved on.” Hillary didn’t speak again. She knew that he wasn’t convinced of that, she had no idea how he thought she would be. He wanted to pretend that they meant nothing to each other, his words said it, but his actions told her that what they had was far from water under the bridge.

 

_If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently_   
_Don't pretend that you don't want me_   
_Our love ain't water under the bridge_   
_Say it ain't so, say it ain't so_   
_Say that our love ain't water under the bridge_


	19. Partitian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 3 part smut you all can thank me later.

Hillary shimmied into the emerald green gown that she was wearing to the ball tonight. She didn't usually wear such tight fitting clothes, but her seamstress insisted that she wear it. Hillary looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that the dress hugged all of her curves. She pulled at the bodice trying to tame "the girls" that looked like they were going to spill out. Hillary had second thoughts about wearing the dress. She turned from the mirror and started looking at the clothes in her closet. Hillary decided to try to find another gown. She pulled out a flowing midnight blue gown, she went back to the mirror and held it against her body. She'd worn it before, but that was over two years ago maybe no one would notice and if they did she could say she was being fiscally responsible. She nodded yeah that would work.

Bill strolled into the closet and noticed Hillary standing in front of the mirror. He shook his head not believing how long it was taking her to get ready. He glanced at his watch and noticed she'd been in the closet for over thirty minutes. He noticed she was holding another dress in front of her body.

"What are you doing?" he said as he strolled up to her and zipped her dress. Hillary jumped slightly surprised by his touch.

"I'm going to wear this one instead" she stated turning around and looking at him.

"Why?"  Bill took the other gown out of her hand and looked her over. "You look amazing in this dress" his gaze bore into her, Hillary blushed slightly and turned back around. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her head cocked to the side.  Bill stood closely behind her, his hands rested on each side of her waist.

"Wear this one, you look so beautiful" he said leaning close to her ear. She nodded and Bill moved away from her. Hillary went to walk away.

"Hurry we need to leave" he said smacking her ass before walking out of the closet. Hillary stood rooted in place unbelieving what he'd just done.

Hillary and Bill arrived at the United Nations Ambassador's ball as usual they were the guest of honor.  Bill noticed that all eyes seemed to be on Hillary. He had to admit she looked amazing tonight. The dress hugged all her curves and accentuated her amazing ass.

 Bill wanted to dance with his wife, but every time he got close to her someone pulled her away for a dance. He was getting increasingly frustrated. He wanted her in his arms. Hillary was about to go sit at their table. Her feet were throbbing.  Bill noticed her walking off the dance floor, but he intercepted her.  Bill grabbed her around the waist and spun her around toward the dance floor. He smiled at the surprised look on her face.  Bill pulled her body tightly against his and swayed to the music.

"What is going on with you tonight?"

"I'm just enjoying myself tonight and dancing with my gorgeous wife" his hand slowly traveled down her back and stopped just above her ass. He so wanted to go lower, but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

Hillary was thankful when the night finally ended. Once they were settled back in the limo she removed her shoes and flexed her feet.

"Let me" he stated reaching down for her feet. He pulled her foot into his lap and began to rub it. Hillary's eyes fluttered closed and she laid her head back onto the head rest. He bent down and grabbed her other foot, giving it the same treatment. He looked up and noticed how the slow rise of her chest accented her cleavage even more. His hands began to travel up her leg. He massaged her calf. Hillary kept her eyes closed.  Bill became emboldened and his hands moved higher as did her dress as he went. His hand came around her thigh and Hillary's eyes popped open. She looked into the face of a man with a satisfied smirk. Hillary sat up straighter.  Bill leaned over and stopped mere inches from her lips.

  
"I've been thinking of getting you out of that dress all night" he whispered his warm breath washing over her mouth. Hillary cut her eyes toward the front of the limo.

"Driver roll up the partition please" Hillary stated in a slightly shaky voice. The driver did as instructed. Hillary pulled Bill down, her mouth moved heatedly over his.  Bill's hand gripped her thigh, she brought her other leg up around his waist.  Bill ground his hardening member into her center. He pulled her up and worked to try to get the zipper down on her dress. Hillary pushed him off her and he worried that she had changed her mind, but he didn't have to worry for long. She hiked up her dress and straddled his waist. She began to grind her wet center against him.  Bill felt like he was going to lose it. Hillary moved down his body until she was on the floor of the limo.  Bill couldn't believe this was happening. Hillary unfastened the pants of his tux and pulled his hardness out. She went forward and licked his tip.

"Fuck" he gritted out. She circled the tip with her tongue.  Bill tangled his fingers through her hair. Hillary moved down his shaft making sure to keep a tight seal around him. She moved up and down slowly as her fingers teased his sac.  Bill's hips bucked against her. Hillary sucked up his shaft until she had just his tip in her mouth. Her tongue swiped against his head.  Bill moved himself in and out of her mouth. Hillary knew from his ragged breathing that he was close. She moved back down his shaft and deep throated him. His head fell against the back of the seat as his eyes rolled into his head.

"Suck my cock baby. Suck me” he breathed out. "Feels so fucking good. I'm going to cum in your mouth. I'm so close" Hillary began to rub his sac she pulled her mouth off of his shaft and bent down taking his balls into her mouth her hand gripped his shaft and pumped him. His moans started to get louder" So close. Hilly I'm so close"  Bill groaned out. Hillary went to move back up to his hardness when the first spurt of cum shot out grazing the side of her dress. She moved her mouth over him to catch the rest of his essence. Hillary swallowed and continued to suck him until he softened. She pulled herself off the floor and sat back on the limo seat.  Bill looked over at her smiling. She reached forward and pulled a tissue out of the small cabinet.

Bill reached over to Hillary and pulled her back on his lap. He pulled the dress up around her waist. He reached between her legs and Hillary heard the distinct sound of satin tearing.

"Bill" she whined. He just smiled again. Her whines turned to moans when his fingers found her wet slit and began to move up and down spreading her wetness all over. She ground herself against his hand.  Bill slipped a finger into her opening. Hillary's head fell back on her shoulders and she rubbed her nipples through her dress.  Bill removed his finger from her so that he could reach up and unzip her dress. He pulled the front down and pulled out her breast. He latched onto her nipple immediately. Hillary felt him start to harden again underneath her.  Bill lifted her hips up he moved her over his heat and slid her down onto him. Hillary placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She began to grind herself against him. His pants hadn't been pulled all the way down, the roughness of the fabric of his pants was a pleasurable contrast on her heated flesh.

Hillary's fingers dug into his tuxedo jacket covered shoulders.  Bill reached up and bit and sucked her neck. He grabbed her face and held it between his hands making sure she looked at him. Their eyes connected and Hillary began to move against him faster.  Bill's own hips began to rise and fall. He released her face and placed his hands tightly against her waist. They never broke eye contact.

“Bill I'm about to cum" Hillary said through gritted teeth. She rubbed one of her nipples as she moved forward and licked his face her hips continued to move against his. Hillary swiped her tongue against his mouth before sliding it past his lips.  Bill grabbed the back of her neck and held her to him as he frantically pumped his cock into her slick pussy. He released her neck as she sat up.  Bill's fingers dug into the creaminess of her thighs. Hillary started to tighten against him.

"Fuck Bill oh God I'm there. I'm cumming!" Hillary shrieked.

"Hill I'm going to nut" Bill groaned out. He pushed her tighter against him as he began to frantically pump into her. Hillary screamed his name as another orgasm over took her.  Bill's cum shot out of his body and coated her insides. They continued to hump against each other, the aftershocks of their orgasm causing them to shiver slightly. Hillary placed her head in the crook of his neck and he held her close to his body.  Bill looked out the window and noticed they were close to the White House. "Baby we're almost home."

"Hmm" he knew that she was nearly sleep.

"We're almost home sweetie" Hillary lifted her head and looked out the window. She saw where they were and knew she didn't have much time to get herself decent. She slid herself off of Bill's slowly slackening penis. He groaned at the lost of contact. Hillary pulled her bra back up. She pulled the front of her dress up and Bill zipped her up. He planted a kiss on the back of her neck. She smiled at the gesture. Bill looked down at his pants and saw the huge wet spot, he had no clue how he was going to hide that. Hillary looked at him.

"Hold your jacket in front of you" he nodded and removed his jacket. He at the white stain on her dress.

"What about you?" he said gesturing to her dress. Hillary looked at the telltale sign. She sighed.

"Can't really do anything to hide that" she said shrugging. He raised an eyebrow shocked that she wasn't angrier.

"Ummm Hill you might want to" he said pointing to her hair. Hillary grabbed a mirror and her eyes went wild.  Bill started laughing at her expression.

"Not funny William" she said evenly, in that voice that held so much warning, but he was in too good of a mood to care. She tried to smooth down her hair with her fingers, but it was a hopeless cause.  Bill started to howl. She cut her eyes at him again.

“Sorry baby” the car stopped and Hillary remembered her torn underwear. She reached underneath her dress and pulled the torn scrap of satin off her body. She went to put them in her purse, Bill grabbed them out of her hand and stuffed them in his pocket. Hillary stared at him. He just grinned at her. She smiled back she couldn't help herself. When the Secret Service came around to open the door Hillary and Bill sat in the backseat trying to look as if nothing happened. They exited the limo, Bill let Hillary walk in front of him. He stared at her ass and the way her hips switched. He walked up closer to her and his hand swiped against her ass. Hillary stopped and gave him a warning look. He just smiled at her and lifted an eyebrow. She knew that their night wasn't done and she had no complaints about that.


	20. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Bill had to take an important call in the Oval as soon as they entered the White House. He was annoyed. He had other things on his mind, more pressing things on his mind. He stood a moment in the hall watching her walk away, until she disappeared from his sight.

"Sir that phone call" George said appearing behind him.  Bill shook himself out of his stupor and strode to the Oval. It was a late night diplomatic phone call with the new Prime Minister of Uganda.  Bill tried to stay focused on the conversation, but all he could think of he was missing out on stripping Hillary out of that dress. He shifted in his seat as he started to harden. He noticed out the corner of his eye George was frowning at him.  Bill shut his eyes trying to think of anything else, but her. She was probably in the shower, the soap was probably trailing down the valley between her full breasts. He wished he was that soap…..he squeezed his eyes tightly, silently chiding himself for his thoughts.

Mercifully the phone call ended and Bill jumped out of his chair like it was on fire.

"Sir…"  Bill held his hand up.

"We can talk in the morning" he didn't wait for a reply as he strode past him and out of the Oval.  Bill made his way quickly up to the residence. He went in search for his wife, but she wasn't in the bedroom. He could smell the lingering scent of her lotion and he knew he'd missed her shower. He looked in the living area and still no Hillary. Bill finally walked into the kitchen and found her sitting on a stool indulging in some ice cream. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned to look at him.

"Ice cream at this hour?" he said walking over to her. She lifted the spoon to his mouth and he opened it slowly sliding the cold treat off the spoon, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I wanted something sweet" she said shrugging.

"Me too" Bill stated attacking her neck. Hillary shrieked his tongue was cold. She hopped off the stool and walked away, her silk robe flowing behind her. Bill rounded the island and grabbed her. "Where do you think you're going?" he said grabbing her ass and pulling her to his body.

"To bed" he shook his head no.  Bill released her and went over to the cupboard. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Scotch. It was Hillary's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Have a drink with me my dear" he poured them both a glass. He downed his in one gulp, Hillary sipped on hers. "Drink up" he said tipping the glass toward her mouth. Hillary drank down the strong liquor and winced. She never got used to that burn. She sat the glass on the counter and Bill poured her another, he smirked at her expression.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I'm trying to get you lose like you were in the limo. So, drink…." He commanded. Hillary looked at him again and drank the second glass. She closed her eyes as the warmth spread through her body.  Bill smiled when he saw the slight blush start creeping up her neck. She could already feel the slight buzz start.

He poured himself another drink, but he just sipped on it he wanted to be one hundred percent in control of all his faculties. He went to pour her another glass and she held her hand up.

"No more."

"Just one more baby" he said pouting. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine" he smiled brightly and poured her another glass. Hillary threw it back, she knew she was going to be sick in the morning.  Bill walked up to her and grabbed her face. He planted a hot kiss on her, her mouth opening to allow him entry.  Bill backed Hillary up against the island, he pulled the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. It pooled at her feet. He hiked up her nightgown and groaned when he found that she wasn't wearing any underwear. The wetness was already starting to pool between her thighs. " Billzzzz we shouldddd….." Hillary was slurring her words. She blinked a few times trying to clear her head. "Billzzz we shoulllddddd go to our beeedddrrrooommm" she trailed off. He responded by picking her up and setting her on the island. He went to his knees and opened her legs.

 Bill smelled the sweetness of his wife, he bit the inside of her thigh and Hillary moaned. She ran her fingers through his hair tugging a bit when his tongued delved into her depths. He licked her up and down, using his fingers to open her up to his mouth. His tongue tickled that spot underneath her clit that he knew drove her wild. She pressed her foot into his shoulder and moaned loudly. He slid two fingers into her and she bucked against him. He knew she was tipsy so he reached up to steady her not wanting her to fall off the counter. He moved his fingers in and out of her as he sucked slowly on her clit.

"Fuck…." he loved when she cursed. Her thigh came around his head tighter. Hillary's hips moved in time with his fingers and mouth. Her wetness started to flow from within her and he knew she was close. He pushed in deeper and found her spot.  Bill rubbed it gently until it became engorged. She was saying something incoherently, but he knew the way she was moving against him that she was loving what he was doing. "I'm close!" she was bucking wildly against him,  Bill reached up and put a steady hand on her stomach the last thing he needed was the drunk First Lady to fall off a counter and bust her head while he was eating her out in the kitchen. He smirked thinking about how George would try to explain that one.

Hillary started to clamp around his fingers. He sucked harder on her nub. She took a deep breath and screamed his name. Her essence flowed from her and Bill lapped it up. He pulled his fingers from within and licked them clean. He loved her taste.  Bill stood from the floor and looked at his wife who had a goofy look on her face. He pulled her off the counter and spun her around. He unfastened his pants and let them fall to his ankles with his boxers. He roughly entered her from behind.  Bill grabbed her hips and pumped into her hotness. Hillary was holding on to the counter, her knuckles white with the effort.

"Feel so good baby. So wet, so tight" he breathed out. He lifted her nightgown so he could look as his slick hardness moved in and out of her. His balls tightened against his body at the sight.  Bill reached forward and flicked Hillary's clit a few times. He knew that he was close. She started to clench tightly around him.

" Bill!" she screamed as she came again. He pushed into her a few more times before he lost himself. He yanked her head back and bit down on her neck as he groaned out his release.  Bill pulled himself from her and stepped away, Hillary sank to the floor, her legs turned to jelly. She was too drunk and fucked to care that she was laying on the kitchen floor of the White House with her husband's-the president-cum dripping out of her. He looked down at her and decided to join her on the floor. Hillary looked at him through disheveled hair and grinned.

"You're drunk Hillary" she nodded.

"Yes I am" Hillary laid her head on the floor and  Bill laughed. He looked over and noticed that her night gown was still up around her waist and her bare ass was showing. He felt the familiar stirring again. He removed his clothes and sat up. He straddled her back and began removing her nightgown. "What do you think you're doing?" she slurred.

"Taking your clothes off" he pulled the gown over her head and threw it over his head. He bent down and captured her mouth.  Bill parted Hillary's legs as he laid down on her pushing himself back into her heat. He undulated his hips against her, Hillary pushed herself back onto him. He loved how slick she was inside, especially because he knew it was their juices mixing. He wondered briefly if he could get her pregnant again.  Bill pulled out of her and flipped her over on her back. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders as he pushed back into her. Hillary's hand snaked down her flat stomach towards her wetness, but Bill batted it away. She whined that he wouldn't let her touch herself.

He pulled out of her again and pulled her up so that she was straddling him. Hillary had other ideas and turned around before taking his hardness back inside her.  Bill grabbed her around the waist and moved her up and down his slick cock. He watched himself disappearing inside of her body, he smacked her ass, he loved it. He ran a finger down her creamy smooth back. Bill reached around and flicked her clit.

"Rub me I love that" she said breathlessly. He was close but he wanted to look at her when he came. He lifted Hillary off of him, she looked at him confused. He laid her on her back and spread her legs wide.  Bill kneeled between them and penetrated her heat with his cock. He slipped in deep and brushed her g-spot.

"Grrrr" Bill raised an eyebrow at the growling. She had a death grip on his biceps. "Fuck, fuck fuck" she whispered. His hips pumped against hers and he felt himself about to slip over the edge. "Make me cum Bill make me cum!" he obliged as he settled on his tip toes so that he could penetrate deeper. Hillary felt the heat building in her core, she so badly wanted to find release, but she knew she had to let it just wash over her. She laid her head back on the cool tiles of the floor as the sensation built within her.  Bill's tip brushed over her spot and as he pulled out his shaft brushed her clit, that was it for her. Hillary bit her lip as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She heard a voice somewhere off in the distance and it took her a second or two to realize it was her own.  Bill went over the edge seconds after Hillary. Every muscle in his body felt like it constricted and was going to break with the force of his release. He fell down on top of her no longer able to move another inch.

<><><><><><><><> 

The sun shined through the windows. Hillary threw her hand over her face trying to shield her eyes. She had no clue why it was so bright in her bedroom. Hillary tried to roll over, but something was holding her down. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately regretted it. Her head started to pound and it felt like it was going to pop off her neck.

"Ugh….."  Bill stirred next to her. He was disoriented. He knew he wasn't in his bed, but he wasn't sure where he was, wherever it was it was uncomfortable as hell. One eye opened and he noticed his wife laying next to him and they were laying on the floor of the kitchen. Memories started to flood his mind. He couldn't help the small smirk that graced his features.  Bill's ears perked up and he heard the staff coming toward the kitchen.

"Shit. Hilly get up."

"No Bill" she grumbled. She was completely hung over and her head was pounding. "Baby the staff is coming and we are on the floor butt ass naked" when she heard what he said she tried to sit up quickly, but that was a mistake. She rolled over as the room started to spin.  Bill looked at his wife and knew she was in no shape to get up right now, he had to do something. As they came closer he yelled out to them.

"Hey ummm this is the president can you come back later?" the chattering stopped and he knew they were probably looking at each other confused. He heard someone say sure Mr. President. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had time to get Hillary back to their room.

"Bill how did we end up here?" she mumbled.

"Long story honey" he knelt and pulled her nightgown over her head. He grabbed his pants and shirt and quickly dressed. Hillary was trying to get up off the floor, but was struggling. Bill cleaned up around them before hoisting her up into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom. He was thankful that he didn't run into anyone on the way there. He didn't want rumors about the drunk First Lady. Before they reached the bedroom Hillary was sleep again.  Bill laid Hillary in their bed. After stripping down to his boxers, he climbed in bed beside her. He reached over to the bedside phone and cleared both his and Hillary's schedule for the day. Neither of them was in any shape to try to conduct any business. He wrapped his arms around his wife and joined her in a much-needed slumber.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stress relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648836) by [Chillary_from_Cartagena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillary_from_Cartagena/pseuds/Chillary_from_Cartagena)
  * [Good Vibrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300358) by [Janeway578](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578)




End file.
